Dernière chance
by LutinDeCornouaille
Summary: Pour leur dernière année à Poudlard, Harry et ses amis ne feront pas les choses à moitié. Entre amour, trahison, accidents et aventures, les sorciers n'auront que cette dernière chance pour parvenir à leurs buts, qu'ils soient d'ordre sentimental ou de la plus vital importance pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière. Néanmoins, ça ne sera pas sans difficulté, secret et révélation.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard essayait tant bien que mal de subsister. Elle avait maintes fois été attaquée par toutes sortes de créatures envoyées par le seigneur des ténèbres, y comprit une ribambelle de mangemorts, mais tous les assaillants furent stoppés par les professeurs, plus déterminés que jamais à protéger le château et ses élèves, et tout particulièrement le professeur McGonagall qui succéda à Dumbledore à la mort de ce dernier. Elle remplissait maintenant à merveille la fonction de directrice et mettait hors de danger les étudiants qu'abritait l'école. Mais, évidemment, Voldemort ne se laisserai pas vaincre, il était sûrement, d'ailleurs, entrain de s'organiser dans l'espoir de se retrouver à nouveau face à Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours, celui qui a survécu, survécu à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, pour enfin le vaincre, ce qu'il espérait plus que tout.

Harry, lui, était obnubilé non pas par cette éventuelle confrontation avec vous-savez-qui mais plutôt par ses ASPICs , ces maudits examens qu'il aurait à passer à la fin de son ultime année à Poudlard. Mais, au fond de lui, le Gryffondor savait pertinemment qu'au dehors, même si les professeurs de l'école n'en laissaient rien paraître, la bataille faisait rage et qu'un terrible assaut du château se préparait, que la dite confrontation aurait lieu, envers et contre tout, car il en allait de la survie du monde moldu, mais aussi du monde sorcier, de ses amis, de ses alliés, et le brun le savait, il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour que d'autres puissent vivre en sécurité. Mais pour le moment, il se concentrait plutôt sur la fin de ses études et sur ses amis, et délaissait la bataille imminente pour profiter de ses derniers instants de frivolité.

* * *

 **Ce prologue est fait pour exposer la situation initiale, histoire de faciliter votre compréhension, voilà pourquoi il est si court, ce qui ne sera pas le cas des autres chapitres ;)**

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une lubie**

* * *

Ce matin, Harry se réveilla, la peur au ventre, comme tous les matins, car s'il reniait l'évidence durant le jour, elle finissait fatalement par le rattraper durant son sommeil, alors voilà plusieurs mois que, chaque nuit, il rêvait au mage noir qui désirait sa perte, et ses cauchemars empiraient à mesure que le temps passait, devenant plus brutals, plus sanglants, plus tragiques à chaque nouvelle fois où le Gryffondor trouvait le sommeil, lorsqu'il arrivait à le trouver, bien sûr. Et bien, il faut l'avouer, chaque soir, Potter avait du mal à se nicher au creux des bras de Morphée, pas de peur de cauchemarder encore, non, mais songeant à tout et rien à la fois, se posant trop de questions, à la manière de certaines filles qui, le soir, même étant épuisées, ne peuvent trouver le sommeil à cause de quelques rêveries. Toutefois, malgré la dure nuit qui venait de s'écouler pour Harry, il se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, tout en prenant ses vêtements, il posa un regard amical et protecteur sur ses amis Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, encore plongés dans leurs couvertures. Il se déshabilla, fit couler de l'eau chaude, puis se glissa sous celle-ci pour un moment de détente avant une rude journée de cours. Lorsqu'il fut resté durant un quart d'heure sous une eau à la température qui frisait celle d'un volcan, il frotta chaque centimètre carré de son corps, puis se sécha et se rhabilla. S'éclipsant de la salle de bain calmement, il avança à pas de velours sur le vieux parquet grinçant de sa chambre de Gryffondor, puis s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le lit de son meilleur ami encore endormi et lui sauta sans aucune pitié et sauvagement dessus. Il lui arracha un grommellement digne des plus gros ours bruns avant de se faire étouffer par l'aisselle du dormeur qui l'avait enlacé, encore ensuqué :

« Harry, pourquoi, je dormais si bien ! Gronda Ron.

\- J'avais remarqué ma petite belote, mais je te signale qu'il est sept heures et demi et que notre cours de potions commence dans trente minutes, et tu n'as toujours pas émergé, rétorqua Harry, fier de son annonce.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, lui fit Ron, j'avais ensorcelé mon réveil hier soir pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas avant que je sois levé.

\- Avoue simplement que tu n'es qu'un simplet, lui dit Harry d'un air supérieur ».

Ron se leva péniblement, lançant un regard noir mais amusé à son ami, avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain, tandis que le brun aux yeux émeraude réveillait tendrement ses trois autres camarades, qui écarquillèrent leur yeux à l'annonce de l'heure qu'il était, et surtout de leur premier cours de la journée. Et pour toute réponse à cela, Neville entama un monologue :

« Allez, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, je vais tout lui dire, tant pis si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments, je ne peux plus garder le secret, devant elle, cela devient impossible de se contrôler, je me sens tout chose, j'ai tellement peur de faire une gaffe si je continu à lui cacher la vérité... Il faut que je lui parle, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, ce matin j'irais la voir, ou plutôt au déjeuner, oui, c'est ça, au déjeuner, je lui avouerai tout dans les moindres détails, je lui dirais enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur... ». Ses amis savaient de quoi Neville parlait, le grand brun aux allures de petit ogre, depuis un an, en pinçait pour Luna Lovegood. Beaucoup l'appelait Luna la folle, car oui, il est vrai que la petite blonde était un poil excentrique, mais personne chez les Gryffondor ne voyait Luna comme une folle, mais seulement comme quelqu'un de spécial, qui a sa propre personnalité, des idées bien à elle et surtout un avis personnel. Et ce sont toutes ces spécialités qui avaient frappé notre cher Londubat en plein cœur l'année précédente.

Et comme ils s'y attendaient, le discours du Gryffondor dura jusqu'à leur arrivée à la grande

salle pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite à travers les couloirs du château afin de rejoindre leur salle de cours tandis que Neville radotait encore les mêmes paroles au sujet de Luna. Lorsqu'il furent installés et que le professeur Rogue fit son entrée dans les donjons, le gryffondor arrêta derechef de se parler à lui-même. Depuis la première année, le pauvre brun était terrorisé par son maître des potions. Et, aujourd'hui, son professeur allait l'effrayer encore plus par l'initiative pour le moins... Intéressante qu'il avait pris la veille au soir :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons mettre un peu de mordant, si j'ose dire, à ce groupe de travail en l'agrandissant quelque peu, murmurât Rogue, de son ton condescendant habituel. À partir de maintenant, vous partagerez ces deux fantastiques heures de potions avec les Serpentards ». Chaque Gryffondor se figea et afficha une figure décomposée à l'annonce de la terrible nouvelle. Quelques instants plus tard apparurent les vert et argent, munis de leur regard le plus orgueilleux et de leurs manières les plus dédaigneuses et méprisantes. Bien évidemment, pour faire enrager les membres des deux maisons, Rogue avait créé des binômes composés d'un élève de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Et bien sûr, les groupes n'était en aucun cas mixtes. Hermione se retrouva donc avec Pansy Parkinson, tandis que Ron devrait supporter Blaise Zabini.

« Écoute-moi bien, Potter, je suis on-ne-peut-plus déçu que Rogue t'aie collé à mes basques, mais nous allons devoir nous supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année, donc je te propose une trêve ne faisant effet que lors des cours de potions, proposa Drago. Ailleurs, je te hais toujours autant.

\- J'apprécie l'effort que tu fais en choisissant l'hypocrisie plutôt que le mépris permanent, Malfoy, rétorqua Harry.

\- Épargne-moi ta sensiblerie, veux-tu, notre potion nous attend, coupa le blond ».

Ils se mirent alors au travail, une coopération qui s'annonçait amusante ! Mais à leur grande surprise, ils étaient le meilleur binôme de la classe, ils enchaînaient les potions, mais aussi les succès, ce qui rapportait un certain nombre de points à leurs maisons. Ils étaient si efficaces qu'à la fin des deux heures, ils n'avaient préparé pas moins de cinq potions et les avaient toutes parfaitement réussies. Rogue les félicita puis s'entama une petite discussion entre notre Gryffondor et notre Serpentard :

« Félicitation, Potter, tu as été brillant, lança Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Arrête tes sarcasmes, Malfoy, je sais bien que tu n'en penses pas un mot, se braqua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais je suis sérieux, je te pensais insensible à la magie des potions et in-intéressé par la matière.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que nous sommes encore dans les donjons, c'est pourquoi tu te montres courtois et poli envers moi, tout le contraire du caractère d'un Malfoy, déclara le brun aux yeux émeraude, tandis que le Serpentard posait un regard amusé sur lui, mais tu te trompes, je m'intéresse beaucoup aux potions.

\- Et bien, il semblerait que nous aillons au moins ça en commun, renchérit Drago en souriant à Harry.

\- Tu as trop inhalé de fumée pendant le cours Malfoy, ou alors le célèbre Serpentard aurait un bon fond même avec ses ennemis ? S'étonna le rouge et or.

\- Tu serais surpris, Potter, termina le blond aux yeux bleus-gris, avant de lancer un clin d'œil à son supposé "rival de toujours" ». Puis il fit volte-face et s'en alla hors de la salle de cours.

Cet entretien matinal avec le Serpentard avait travaillé Harry toute la journée. À chaque instant il se repassait dans sa tête la scène du cours de potions, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu se passer en la personne de Malfoy pour qu'il... L'apprécie un tant soit peu ? Drago Malfoy l'appréciait-il ? Tant de questions venaient à l'esprit du Gryffondor, totalement déstabilisé par l'attitude du blond. Certes, il avait réussi à parler quelques fois calmement avec Malfoy durant le cours, mais ce dernier avait eu un comportement tout de même étrange. Essayait-il de détourner Potter de ses objectifs avant la confrontation ? Le déstabilisait-il volontairement ? Harry voyait le mal partout, il avait l'esprit embrouillé à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait, il se demandait quand toute cette histoire allait prendre fin, cela devenait interminable. Mais la fin de la journée arrivait enfin, et c'était déjà cela de gagné, il pourrait enfin se détendre. Il retrouva ses amis au dîner, et pendant que Ron s'empiffrait à son habitude, que Hermione le regardait avec fascination et dégoût à la fois, tandis qu'elle, mâchait sept fois ses aliments dans sa bouche. Seamus et Dean parlait du prochain match de Quidditch, rien ne changeait. Mais en regardant autour de lui, le Gryffondor remarqua l'absence de ses amis Neville et Luna. Il pensa tout de suite que Neville avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et était entrain d'avouer à la petite blonde loufoque ses sentiments. Curieux, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses amis et quitta la table avant de sortir de la grande salle sous les yeux ébaillis de Ron, qui, après s'être dis à lui-même que gâcher l'assiette d'Harry lui serait insupportable, ramena vers lui le disque se lequel reposait un véritable festin, et se gava comme une oie.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait déjà parcouru plusieurs couloirs, suivant attentivement la Carte du Maraudeur pour retrouver Luna et Neville. Comme il s'en doutait, il les identifia sur le plan, ensemble, près de l'entrée de leur salle commune. Il s'approcha alors du plus qu'il pouvait de l'endroit où les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient en pleine discussion et lança alors un sort qui fit s'allonger son oreille jusqu'à l'angle du mur, pour qu'il ne perde pas une miette de la conversation.

« Luna, il fallait que je te parle, je ne peux plus attendre, il faut que je t'avoue tout, déclara Neville, d'un seul trait.

\- Je t'écoute attentivement Neville, parle-moi donc de cette chose dont il faut absolument que tu me parles, lui répondit Luna, de sa douce et calme voix.

\- Je... Bégaya Neville, je t'... je t'aime dep... Depuis longtemps et je ne peux plus te le cacher, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de te prendre dans mes bras, que tu sois à moi pour toujours, je t'aime Luna, plus que tout, finit-il d'une traite.

\- Oh, Neville, s'étonne Luna, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout ça à mon égard, je suis très flattée que tu aie eu le courage de venir m'en parler de vive voix, je suis très fière de toi.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres du grand brun.

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu partages mes sentiments ? Demanda-t-il, timidement.

\- Oui, mon petit lapin, lui fit-elle ».

Alors, tout frémissant, Neville la pris dans ses bras et la souleva de terre en tournoyant, pour montrer à quel point il était heureux.

Voyant que la situation se déroulait à merveille, l'espion de cette jolie scène décida de s'en aller vers la grande salle, pile au moment du dessert, pour partager encore un moment sympathique avec ses meilleurs amis, en espérant que le nouveau couple se joindrait à eux, ils devaient avoir faim d'avoir tant parlé. Harry se mit donc à traverser en sens inverse le couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête. Il se retourna et vit, derrière lui, un parchemin plié en forme d'oiseau, qui lévitait. Pensant que ce message lui était destiné, il le prit délicatement dans ses mains et le déplia. Il lû ensuite les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites d'une jolie écriture fine et soignée, sans aucune rature.

 _ _Potter,__

 _ _retrouve-moi dans la salle-sur-demande,__

 _ _ce soir, à minuit,__

 _ _je dois te parler.__

 _ _D.M.__

D.M., cela ne pouvait être que Drago Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Harry relu le message quatre ou cinq fois avant de se demander s'il devenait fou, lui, ou Drago. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce moment précis, tout s'embrouillait en lui. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui voulait ? Lui jouer un mauvais tour ? Et si il lui réservait la plus mesquine et la plus méchante des farces ? Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire humilier par un Serpentard tel que lui, mais il avait réellement envie de savoir ce que Drago lui voulait. Il ne revint pas à la grande salle et refit le chemin inverse pour retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était neuf heures et tous les élèves rassasiés commençaient à affluer dans la grande pièce. Harry préféra monter directement à sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle serait vide grâce à son meilleur ami, le gros gourmand, qui serait encore, à cette heure-ci, entrain de s'empiffrer. Il pourrait donc se reposer un peu et réfléchir avant de partir pour trouver la salle-sur-demande. Vers minuit moins quart, lorsque tout le monde était endormi, il quitta sa chambre et se faufila hors de sa salle commune pour rejoindre Malfoy. Il erra pendant un court moment avant de tomber nez à nez avec l'entrée de cette salle si particulière qui n'apparaît que quand on a besoin d'elle. Il tremblait de peur, mais poussa tout de même la porte. Derrière celle-ci une petite pièce éclairée se dessinait. Un feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre, chauffant les quelques divans qui se trouvait devant lui. Sur l'un deux, Harry pouvait apercevoir une tête blonde et pensive concentrée sur les flammes.

« Malfoy ? Appela le Gryffondor.

\- Harry, entre, et viens t'asseoir, je t'en pris, dit doucement Drago.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'appelle par mon prénom ?! S'exclama Harry, très surpris.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter... Tu comprendras tout une fois que tu m'auras écouté, lui répondit le Serpentard, décidément très calme ».

Harry avança à pas de velours et s'assit aux côtés du blond, qui, contrairement à toutes les fois où le brun l'avait vu ou même seulement aperçu depuis ces six années, avait un visage très détendu, un tantinet souriant, mais surtout paisible, amical. Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent lorsque ceux du blond se posèrent sur lui et le regardèrent en face, il ressemblait à une biche fragile, ce fut un choc pour Harry. Il le fixa pendant un assez long moment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

« Ça va sûrement te paraître être la plus grande plaisanterie que je ne t'ai jamais faite, mais crois-moi, ça n'a rien d'une blague. Hier soir, je suis allé voir mon père, il m'a dit qu'il avait à me parler. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé jusqu'à lui, il m'a annoncé la chose la plus terrible qu'un sorcier puisse annoncer à un autre sorcier, il m'a avoué que depuis ma première année à Poudlard, il me tenait sous Imperium. Il contrôlait mes moindres faits et gestes depuis six ans sans que je n'aie rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Et lorsqu'il m'a désenchanté, je me suis senti soudain sal, souillé. Et là, je me suis souvenu de la haine qu'il me faisait avoir envers toi alors que je ne voulais pas te haïr, et je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir fait subir tant de choses depuis si longtemps, mais crois-moi, je regrette tellement, mais ce n'était pas ma faute, je ne voulais pas... Déclara Drago à Harry.

\- Tu te fous de moi, Malfoy, c'est ça, hein ? L'interrogea le brun. Si il t'avait désenchanté hier comme tu viens de le dire, pourquoi m'as-tu adressé une phrase si brutale en tout premier lieu, ce matin ?

\- Je m'inquiétais que tu remarques une trop grande différence d'attitude de ma part envers toi, donc j'ai un peu continué à jouer le méchant, mais j'avais déjà décider de tout t'expliquer, rétorqua Drago.

\- Et quand bien même ce que tu racontes serait vrai, qu'attends-tu de moi maintenant ? Demanda Harry, un peu plus calme.

\- J'aimerai que l'on soit amis Harry, lui expliqua le blond, je sais que tu es un très bon ami pour tout ceux qui t'entourent, et j'aimerai en faire partie, et j'aimerai aussi me faire pardonner de tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer... Sans rancune ?

\- Alors, se résigna le Gryffondor, sans rancune, mais je te préviens bien, Drago, si c'est une mauvaise blague de ta part, je te le ferais payer, menaça-t-il.

\- Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, promis le Serpentard ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Après la pluie, le beau temps**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que le Serpentard et le Gryffondor parlaient calmement, discutant des années de souffrances endurées par Drago, ainsi que celles vécues par Harry, de tout, de rien, lorsque soudain, Drago se figea. D'un seul coup, il se redressa brutalement sur son fauteuil afin de se tenir bien droit face au rouge et or, puis commença, d'une voix sérieuse :  
« Il y a néanmoins un point dont j'aimerai que l'on discute, risqua le blond.  
\- J'écoute, répondit Harry.  
\- Je voudrais que tout soit extrêmement clair pour nous deux. Certes, ce soir, je me suis excusé des agissements de mon propre père sur ma personne, mais je n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy, fier, digne et orgueilleux, et il serait vraiment exceptionnel que je m'aplatisse à nouveau devant toi, venant quémander ton pardon, déclara Malfoy, d'un trait.  
\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Drago, trancha le brun, je pense même que j'aurais été un peu déçu de tant de gentillesse de ta part !  
\- C'est vrai que tu aimes ça, toi, la violence, Saint Potter ! Railla le vert et argent ».  
Harry se souvint derechef de son rêve de la nuit dernière et un long et pesant silence s'installa dans la salle sur demande devenue plus sombre, faute d'approvisionnement de l'âtre. Tout ce sang, toute cette brutalité, cette torture qu'il vivait chaque nuit. Drago n'en avait sûrement aucune idée, il avait sûrement lancer ce pic au brun comme un jeu, mais pour le Gryffondor, c'était, au contraire, un retour brutal à la réalité qui l'attendait sous ses draps, au pays des songes. Il pouvait presque entendre, au loin, une voix profonde, lui murmurant de venir, de venir rejoindre cet état comateux qu'est le sommeil, de venir avoir peur, avoir mal. Le blond venait juste de poser son regard sur les yeux émeraude de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il vit qu'ils fixaient le vide, alors il commença à s'en vouloir, sachant qu'il venait, sans le faire exprès, de toucher un point sensible, mais n'en montra rien.  
« Bah alors, Potter, tu as avalé ta langue ? S'amusa en surface le Serpentard.  
\- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Il se fait tard, je pense retourner dans ma chambre d'ici peu de temps, se reprit Harry ».  
Alors ce dernier se leva, adressa un geste de la tête au blond qui signifiait « Bonne nuit », « Merci » et « À plus tard » à la fois, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle-sur-demande accompagné des derniers mots de Drago qui venaient de se faire entendre.  
« À très bientôt, mon nouvel ami, avait-il dit d'une voix douce et protectrice ».  
Harry avait arrêté de se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de l'existence de cette soirée, de ces paroles échangées, de ce garçon, une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Il tira de son nez ses lunettes, les posa sur sa table de nuit, puis se glissa dans son lit un peu frais, et s'endormit presque aussitôt, comme pacifié par cette parlote nocturne.

Le Serpentard resta un long moment affalé sur le canapé de la salle, pensif et interrogateur. Il ne se demandait pas comment il allait pouvoir berner encore une fois le Gryffondor, non. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago était sincère, et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il se demandait surtout comment son père avait pu lui faire ça à lui, son fils, mais aussi pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Le blondinet aux yeux bleus n'avait malheureusement aucune réponse. Bien évidemment, son père n'allait pas s'éterniser sur le fait qu'il le contrôlait depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, il ne le faisait pour rien d'ailleurs, et Drago ne demandait jamais plus que ce qui lui était dit, il trouvait que déjà vingt mots échangés avec son père en une semaine, en comptant les formules de politesse, était un exploit. Le fait est que durant six années, Lucius Malfoy avait ensorcelé son unique fils et héritier, de sorte qu'il puisse le contrôler et faire que jamais il ne soit ami avec Harry Potter, l'ennemi juré de Voldemort. De père en fils, les Malfoy se léguaient la branche pourrie de la lignée des mangemorts, depuis des centaines d'années maintenant. Lucius en était, ainsi que son père avant lui, et ses ancêtres masculins au complet. Bien sûr, les femmes des Malfoy se devait de soutenir elles aussi le seigneur des ténèbres, néanmoins elles n'étaient pas qualifiées de mangemorts, mais simplement de partisanes. Le machisme était donc pratiqué couramment chez les Malfoy, la femme se devait de rester à sa place, guère plus qu'une servante si ce n'est que le manoir de la famille Malfoy, noble et riche, abritait pas moins d'une dizaine de famille d'elfes de maison, composées de vingt têtes chacune. Ainsi, Narcissa, la mère de Drago, ne se trouvait pas traitée à sa juste valeur mais dépossédée de toute qualité humaine dans la bouche du chef de famille. Le clan de notre Serpentard ne se composait, depuis ses tous premiers membres, que de vils hommes orgueilleux, pleins de sarcasme et d'hypocrisie, de mauvaises gens de nature, sans aucune pitié ni respect si ce n'est pour eux-même. Aucun amour paternel car « Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à une chose aussi vulgaire et inutile que l'amour », ni fraternel car un Malfoy se doit de n'avoir qu'un seul descendant, et de sexe masculin qui plus est, mais Drago n'était pas comme ça, il était l'exception de cette maudite famille. Il aimait, lui, il avait des sentiments, il aimait sa mère, son père, ses amis. En lui, il était bon et généreux, il voulait le bonheur des autres, cela le rendait heureux, il était bon au fond, et durant toutes ces années, son père avait refoulé cette gentillesse, croyant l'avoir découverte assez tôt pour la détruire et laisser place au néant, à l'absence de sentiment, mais il n'avait fait que l'étouffer, la faire patienter en silence, la faire languir du moment où elle pourrait enfin refaire surface. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était en vain, alors il abandonna, la vieille au soir de ce jour où le grand et mince blondinet aux yeux bleus-gris s'était risqué à demander pardon au brun musclé aux yeux verts à qui il avait fait tant de mal.

Il était bien tard, et Drago venait à peine de se lever lentement du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis depuis minuit pour rejoindre sa chambre de préfet au troisième étage. Il referma doucement derrière lui la porte de la salle-sur-demande afin de ne pas réveiller Ruzard et sa chatte, Miss-Teigne, qui ne dormaient que d'un œil à quelques mètres de là, dans un petit cagibi qui leur servait de chambre. Il se traîna dans les couloirs du château, puis dans les escaliers raides et froids jusque devant la porte de son antre qu'il ouvrit négligemment, se glissant à l'intérieur et la refermant d'un coup de pied. Il enleva son uniforme et le jeta sur une chaise, avant de se glisser sous ses draps, en sous-vêtements, en songeant à la soirée qu'il venait de passer avec Harry Potter. Mais sa nuit fut de courte durée, car quatre heures tout au plus après que Drago eut fermé les yeux, son réveil sonna. Ses membres encore endormis, il se leva péniblement et se mouvât jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Tel le coquet qu'il était, il n'était prêt qu'une heure et demi après son réveil, il descendit donc à la grande salle pour retrouver ses amis et prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il passa la porte immense et avança jusqu'à la table de sa maison, puis pris place entre Blaise et Pansy, comme à son habitude, et se servit une tasse de café.

« Tu as mauvaise mine, Drago, constata Pansy, tu as fais des folies hier soir ?

\- Si par folies, tu entends lire jusqu'à point d'heure, alors oui, retorqua-t-il.

\- Tu lis, toi ? Demanda Blaise, d'un ton rieur.

\- Je suis plus instruit que toi, mon Blaise, lança Drago, le sourire aux lèvres ».

C'était ça, le quotidien chez les Serpentards, des petits pics matinaux titillant l'orgueil de celui visé. Un peu lassé, Drago balada son regard de part et d'autre de la grande salle, et fini par tomber sur la table des Gryffondors, il vit alors que Harry le fixait, peut-être depuis de longues minutes déjà, et lorsque le blond aperçut ses yeux emeraudes, le brun lui fit un sourire auquel Drago repondit par un clin d'œil discret.

La journée s'était déroulée sans encombre, composé essentiellement de cours plutôt instructifs selon le Serpentard, mais rien de bien palpitant. Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans sa salle commune et était maintenant le centre d'attention de ses camarades, petits et grands. Chacun était subjugué par la grandeur et la noblesse de l'entourage proche de Drago, mais encore plus par celle des Malfoy, assurément une des plus grande famille de sorcier au sang pur que le monde eut jamais connu. Ils étaient ausssi connu qu'une famille royale, et probablement plus respecté qu'elle. Et malgré le fait que Malfoy-junior soit une exception à son ascendance, il profitait chaque jour, autant que ces ancêtres, de la notoriété qu'avait acquit sa famille au court du temps. Non pas qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle sur les personnes qu'il croisait, il appréciait simplement le fait d'être respecté, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les familles des élèves de Poudlard. Hermione, par exemple, est la première sorcière de sa famille, elle est donc qualifiée de « sang-de-bourbe » par les sorciers comme Drago qui peuvent, eux, se venter d'être « purs », et même si elle prend pour compagnon un sorcier de sang pur et qu'elle donne naissance à des sorciers, sa famille ne sera jamais autant respectée qu'une famille similaire aux Malfoy. Drago était assis sur un fauteuil, devant la cheminée qui crépitait calmement. Calme. Exactement comme chaque étudiant présent dans cette grande pièce bicolore. Le calme, la politesse, la tenue exemplaire, voilà tout ce que notre Serpentard connaissait. Lui, contrairement à Potter, ne connaissait guère plus que la monotonie en raison du haut rang de son empire, alors qu'Harry, lui, avait vécu en dehors du château comme un vulgaire laissé pour compte, mais il connaissait le rire, l'amusement, la folie, et Drago l'enviait beaucoup pour ça. Jamais lui ne s'était défait de ses principes de grand seigneur, jamais il ne s'était relaché.

Il n'était pourtant pas plus de dix heures, et la salle commune de Serpentard se trouva soudain pratiquement vide.

« Tu n'es pas fatigué, Drago ? Demanda Pansy en essuyant un bâillement des plus gracieux.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! S'étonna le blond, allez-vous me dire que le sommeil vous gagne si tôt ? - Les journées de cours sont épuisantes, s'expliqua Goyle, les yeux à demi clos.

\- Et bien mes amis, déclara Drago, puisque vous êtes tous déjà usés, je vais me retirer.

\- Fais-donc, passe une bonne nuit, murmura difficilement Blaise ».

Drago se leva du divan, fit un signe de tête à ses amis, puis leur tourna le dos pour gagner la sortie. Il marcha longtemps à travers les corridors interminables de la vieille batisse froide avant d'entrer dans ses appartements. Et la routine habituelle se poursuivit, après avoir retiré ses vêtements et les avoir soigneusement déposés sur la même chaise que la vieille, l'avant-vieille et ainsi de suite, et se glissa dans son lit, sur le dos, et fixa le plafond jusqu'à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Au milieu de la nuit, Drago ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, se redressa sur son matelas en se frottant les yeux et ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds et scintillants, presque blancs. Tandis que les lueurs émises par la lune passaient par les carreaux de la fenêtre, la faim prenait peu à peu possession du Serpentard. Il se décida donc à aller faire un petit tour aux cuisines, mais l'entreprise était risquée : réveiller Ruzard et être prit sur le fait équivaudrait à plusieurs heures de colle et une cinquantaine de points en moins pour la maison Serpentard, mais peu importait à Malfoy qui était maintenant rongé par la faim. Il se leva donc et revêtit une robe de chambre verte aux bordures argentées brodée de ses initiales et quitta sa chambre sans aucun bruit. Après avoir lancer un lumos et fait apparaître une bulle insonorisante autour de lui, il avança normalement dans les couloirs qui le menèrent tout droit à l'immense cuisine du château. En réalité, les cuisines de Poudlard n'avait pas une grand utilité compte tenu du fait que chaque repas apparaissait magiquement sur les tables, cela donnait l'occasion à Minerva McGonagall de perpétuer la tradition mise en place par le défunt professeur Dumbledore, ancien directeur de l'école, et donc de lui rendre hommage par la même occasion. Drago fit donc éclater la bulle d'insonorisation qui le protégeait et déverrouilla la porte avant de se glisser derrière, mais, faute de concentration, la lueur qu'il pointait à l'aide de sa baguette s'éteignit. Il avançait maintenant à tâtons dans le noir total, la cuisine étant dépourvu de toute fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il relança son sort, il eut une surprise de taille.

« Harry ?! S'exclama le blond, par Merlin ! Mais que fiches-tu ici ? ».

Devant lui se trouvait un Harry Potter très légèrement vêtu et la bouche pleine de nourriture non-identifiable.

« Et toi, répliqua le Gryffondor, comment se fait-il que tu sois dans les cuisines ?

\- Visiblement, constata Drago, nous sommes ici pour la même raison...

\- Qui est ? Demanda le brun, visiblement ignorant. - La faim nous a amené ici sombre idiot, ça me paraît évident !

\- Je le sais bien, merci, mais ce qui m'étonne n'est pas tellement le fait de savoir qu'un Malfoy est lui aussi un être humain et qu'il ressent la faim, mais plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas commandé un des nombreux elfes de maison qui servent ta famille de t'apporter un petit quelque chose à grignoter. - Figure-toi que les elfes de maison n'ont aucun droit de rendre un service à leur maître si celui-ci se trouve dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, lança le Serpentard, mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Très juste Drago, il est vrai qu'un pauvre petit garçon comme moi vivant continuellement avec des moldus en dehors de l'école ne peut pas savoir une chose pareil, ajouta le Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, supplia presque Drago.

\- C'est si gentillement demandé, mais voyons plutôt ce que tu aimerais manger, coupa Harry.

\- Je me tate, annonça le blond, je penche entre une belle assiette de concombre avec une petite sauce au fromage blanc et à l'annett ou des bâtonnets de carottes crues.

\- Et pourquoi pas une poêlée de légumes cuits à l'étouffée, renchérit le brun, je parlais de vraie nourriture !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna le Serpentard.

\- Voilà une chose qui me paraît donc évidente à moi, je voulais parler de fruits trempés dans du chocolat, de sucreries, de pâtisseries, de chantilly ! Cria Harry.

\- Chut ! Chuchota Drago, veux-tu bien baisser le volume ! Et qu'est ce que cette chose que tu appelles chantilly ? - Pardon ?! S'étouffa le Gryffondor, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est de la chantilly ?! Il faut absolument que tu goûtes ça ! ».

Harry se retourna brusquement, comme excité, ouvrit brutalement la porte du réfrigérateur et en sortit une sorte de bombe cylindrique qu'il secoua et posa bruyamment sur la table, juste devant Drago.

« Comment cela se mange-t-il ? Demanda ce dernier.

\- Tu vois le petit morceau de plastique blanc, expliqua Harry, et bien tu inclines le tube à l'entrée de ta bouche et tu appuies sur le morceau de plastique en continu, jusqu'à ce que ta bouche soit pleine.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt m'en servir un peu dans une assiette et me donner un couteau et une fourchette, s'il te plait ? Risqua Drago. - Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna le brun ».

Alors le blond s'exécuta, et il failli tourner de l'œil lorsque la mousse blanchâtre jailli dans sa bouche. Il lâcha la bombe à terre et ferma la bouche, essayant de sentir le goût de cette chose que Potter lui avait expressément ordonné de goûter. Après quelques secondes, il avala le tout, se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait déjà d'un air déterminé.

« C'est... Délicieux ! Explosa le Serpentard.

\- Je suis sidéré que tu n'aie jamais mangé de crème fouettée auparavant, déclara Harry.

\- Tu sais, confia Drago, au manoir Malfoy, ce n'est pas le paradis. J'ai rarement pu manger des douceurs comme des pâtisseries et les sucreries y étaient proscrites. Pour un enfant, vivre chez les Malfoy est une malédiction, j'étais en permanence malheureux étant petit... - Je ne savais pas tout ça non plus, c'est vrai, répondit d'une voix consolatrice le brun, mais je suis content que ça soit sorti, de cette façon tu vivras mieux à présent ».

Les paroles d'Harry venaient de frapper Drago, il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il prit alors congé du beau brun et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre de préfet. Il plongea sous ses draps et pria pour ne plus penser. Il se rendait compte qu'avec Harry, son nom, son titre n'étaient plus une barrière, qu'il voyait Potter comme son égal, qu'il osait même se confier à lui, avec lui il se sentait à l'aise. Avec ce garçon si particulier, il en oubliai tous les principes et les valeurs auxquels ils avaient cru jusqu'ici, et cela l'effrayait.

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le passage aux aveux**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Harry se sentait mal. La réaction que Drago avait eut la veille l'avait troublé, décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment rien au Serpentard. Il l'avait pourtant aidé, le blond s'était confié à lui, il avait chassé ses vieux démons en en parlant, mais au lieu de le remercier, il était parti en courant sans ne rien dire. Le Gryffondor se sentait coupable, il se demandait quelle erreur il avait pu faire, quelle maladresse il avait pu commettre envers Drago pour que celui-ci s'en aille sans lui adresser un mot. Cette pensée le hanta même pendant son trajet jusqu'à la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais, par chance, il reconnu au loin la fine silhouette élancée du jeune homme aux yeux bleus-gris au bout du couloir. Il pressa donc le pas et arriva à sa hauteur, mais avant même qu'il eut lâché un son, Drago prit la parole.

« Salut Harry, excuse-moi pour hier soir, je suis parti précipitamment, mais je ne me sentais pas très bien, menti-t-il.

\- J'ai d'abord cru que c'est moi qui t'avais fait fuir, ria le brun.

\- Non, jamais, voyons !

\- Et, vas-tu mieux ?

\- Oui, je te remercie, ce n'était presque rien ».

Harry était soulagé à la fois de ne pas être responsable du malaise de Malfoy, mais de savoir qu'il allait bien, après tout, il était son nouvel ami, il s'inquiétait déjà pour lui. Il entrèrent donc ensemble dans la grande salle puis partir chacun de leur côté sans même échanger un regard comme si de rien n'était. Chacun prit donc place à la table de sa maison et lorsque notre Gryffondor fut assit, son meilleur ami entama la discussion, la bouche pleine, une fois de plus.

« Harry, où étais-tu hier soir ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Où voulais-tu que je sois ? Demanda le brun.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre en plein milieu de la nuit...

\- Tu n'étais pas censé dormir ?

\- Il se trouve que je ne dormais pas, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais en dehors de la chambre à une heure pareille ?

\- Un petit creux, avoua-t-il.

\- Je ne vais certes pas t'en blâmer, pour une fois que tu manges quelque chose, mais j'ai encore une question, comment se fait-il que tu sois arrivé dans la grande salle en même temps que Malfoy ? ».

Potter était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à ses amis, ils lui avaient toujours été fidèles et il s'était juré de ne jamais leur mentir, de plus, ils se rendraient compte qu'il les prenait pour des imbéciles, mais si ils leur disaient qu'il était devenu l'ami de Drago, ils le lapideraient sans doute. Leur annoncer que le Serpentard et lui avait fait la paix signifiait pour Hermione qu'il pardonnait l'horrible garçon qui la traitait de sang de bourbe depuis plusieurs années, qui n'avait aucun respect ni pour elle, ni pour son talent en matière de sorcellerie, et pour Ron qu'il faisait l'impasse sur la conduite effroyable de Malfoy envers Ron depuis si longtemps, lui qui se riait du fait que les Weasley n'avait que très peu de moyens.

« Je... Commença Harry, j'ai eu une discussion avec Malfoy.

\- Exuse-moi ?! S'étrangla le rouquin.

\- Il a tenu à me parler, à m'expliquer beaucoup de choses, tenta le brun. - Mais de qui se moque-t-il ?! Se fâcha Hermione, et toi, comment as-tu pu l'écouter, c'est totalement

absurde ! ».

Voyant bien que la situation tournait au vinaigre, il lança un regard plein d'espoir et d'appel à l'aide à Drago qui l'intercepta et comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis puis quitta la table pour rejoindre son nouvel ami. À peine s'était-il installé aux côtés de Harry que les deux amis du Gryffondor se turent. Là, le blond leur expliqua tout depuis le début sans manquer de s'excuser un nombre incalculable de fois auprès des deux tourtereaux sous le choc, le tout sous l'œil admiratif du beau brun. Il était heureux, heureux que Drago ne l'aie pas laissé tomber dans ce moment critique, qu'il soit venu s'excuser et s'expliquer lui-même auprès des personnes à qui il avait causé le plus de torts, que ses deux amis soient abasourdis et estomaqués par l'histoire du Serpentard, il voyait dans leur regard que bientôt tout serait oublié, même si Ron et Hermione étaient très rancuniers.

Après leur petite discussion, Drago se retira à sa table et dû bien évidemment des explications à ses amis, aussi énervés qu'affligés par le comportement du blond, mais pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors entamaient un débat.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit bien du même Malfoy auquel on a eu à faire pendant six ans ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non, c'est une toute autre personne à en croire son discours et sa conduite, décida Ron, en même pas, ce n'est pas si surprenant compte-tenu de ce qui lui est arrivé...

\- Vous comprenez mieux maintenant, j'imagine ,pourquoi j'apprécie ce Drago-ci, déclara Harry.

\- Oui, on voit bien que tu l'apprécies beaucoup ! Lança la brunette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hermione, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Gronda Ron ».

Harry rougissait, peut-être que son amie n'avait pas tort. Il est vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup le nouveau Drago, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Il n'avait pas de réponse pour le moment et ne voulait pas y penser. Certes le blond n'était plus celui d'autrefois, mais si Harry se mettait à l'aimer, d'un amour qui défie tout, ce dernier serait déçu, car si un Malfoy se doit de ne jamais aimer, un Malfoy aimera encore moins un autre homme. Alors il lança un regard vers la table des Serpentard, vers Drago, son Drago, et il croisa le regard de ce dernier. Soudain, son cœur s'emballa, il avait le souffle court, hors d'haleine comme après une longue course tandis que le blond continuait de le fixer, des promesses plein les yeux comme s'il resterait là pour toujours. Mais alors que notre brun aux yeux verts était plongé dans ses pensées et dans le regard de Drago, il vit en diagonale les petits coups d'œil que Hermione et Ron se jetaient respectivement. Intrigué, il se concentra sur les agissements discrets de ses deux meilleurs amis. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'Harry avait remarqué l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, mais, bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux trop peur d'être rejetés et, sans aucun doute, trop de fierté pour s'avouer leurs sentiments. Selon notre Gryffondor, c'était un réel gâchis, toutes ces manières, et il comptait bien convaincre au moins son meilleur ami d'aller parler à la fille qu'il aimait. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance, car même si Ron savait Harry de très bon conseil, il avait un très fort caractère et était, entre autre, très têtu, il serait donc difficile de le persuader qu'il n'y avait aucun scénario catastrophe possible.

Dans l'après-midi, pendant le cours de sortilèges des Gryffondors de septième année dirigé par le professeur Flitwick, Harry se mit en tête d'accomplir la lourde tâche qu'il s'était imposée, il commença donc son entreprise périlleuse munit de sa voix la plus docile et convainquante.

« Ron, j'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose, chuchota Harry pour ne se faire entendre que de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui répondit le rouquin, sur le même ton.

\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que depuis un certain temps, toi et Hermione vous courez beaucoup après...

\- Qu'es-tu entrain d'insinuer au juste ?

\- Je pense très sincèrement que tu devrais lui parler, risqua Harry.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Moi ? Aller parler à Hermione de ce que je ressens pour elle ? Tu es malade !

\- Ça ne peut avoir que des côtés positifs, en y réfléchissant bien, tu ne peux pas être déçu car même si elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, ce dont je doute fortement, elle sera assez intelligente pour rester ton amie.

\- Peut-être, mais tu comprends, expliqua Ron, je ne me vois pas du tout aller lui parler. Tu me connais, je me mettrais à bégayer, je perdrais mes mots puis je partirais sur un sujet de conversation totalement différent, je ne suis pas capable de lui en parler... Et si toi tu le faisais à ma place ?

\- Je ne suis pas un conseillé matrimonial Ronald Weasley !

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est du langage moldu, et, malheureusement, l'équivalent de ce métier n'existe pas chez les sorciers, mais, peut importe, un conseillé matrimonial est une personne dont le métier est d'aider les couples à faire face aux conflits qu'ils peuvent avoir, à les régler, ce genre de choses.

\- Ah, oui, je comprend mieux...

\- Essaie, tenta une ultime fois Harry, essaie d'aller le lui expliquer, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver ».

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un hochement de tête de la part de son ami qui venait de voir se poser le regard menaçant de Flitwick sur eux. Le brun était satisfait de son œuvre, il savait que Ron ne le trahirait pas et irait parler à Hermione comme promis, sur ce point-là, Harry n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, il avait d'ailleurs, un autre soucis sur les bras, qui pesait plus lourd que tous les autres.

De son côté, Drago venait de finir de s'expliquer avec ses amis au sujet du pourquoi du comment de sa nouvelle amitié avec Harry Potter. Ils avaient tous été très surpris et choqués au plus haut point en apprenant que le noble Drago Malfoy s'était lié d'amitié avec le ridicule mais célèbre petit Potter à qui il avait fait la guerre six années durant. Chez les Serpentards, l'incompréhension la plus totale régnait, même après de longues explications et justifications de la part de Malfoy qui avait dû, par la même occasion, leur avouer à eux aussi sa terrible histoire. Beaucoup comprirent la réaction de Lucius, ce qui blaissa Drago qui vit ses amis se ranger du côté de son père. Certes, il n'était pas étonné de la réaction de ses amis compte-tenu du fait que la majorité des élèves de Serpentard possédaient des parents mangemorts. Certains s'accordaient à dire que ce n'était que fables et rumeurs, mais c'était pourtant vrai, et les enfants des partisants du mage noir suivaient aveuglément leurs géniteurs, quelques soient leurs actes et décisions. Néanmoins, quelques uns soutinrent notre blondinet sans vraiment comprendre son geste puisqu'ils étaient conscients, eux aussi, des valeurs des Malfoy, la gentillesse et la politesse dont leur ami faisait preuve auprès du survivant leurs paraissaient être un comportement déplacé auquel un Malfoy ne devrait pas s'abaisser, néanmoins il ne rejetèrent pas l'idée que Potter soit un bon camarade, un Serpentard est régulier, il laisse sa chance à qui veut avant de le juger, même si Harry était, au départ, l'exception à cette règle. Le dîner était sur le point de se finir, la journée s'était déroulée normalement pour Drago, aussi banale que les précédentes à l'exception des explications qu'il avait dû fournir à répétition. Pendant le repas, il avait plusieurs fois posé son plus doux regard sur le Gryffondor qui le lui avait rendu à quelques reprises, son nouvel ami l'intriguait beaucoup, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur sa personne, sur son vécu, mais il n'osait pas tellement montrer un quelconque intérêt pour la vie de Harry, de peur que le mythe du Malfoy irrespectueux et insensible ne soit brisé. Il se cantonnait juste à espérer qu'il aurait l'occasion de passer quelques moments seul avec le brun pour lui voler quelques mots. Il se demandait même s'il aurait la surprise de croiser à nouveau Harry par hasard, dans une situation incongrue voire délicate, il voulait devenir proche de lui, assez proche pour le voir se confier à lui, pour sentir son odeur lorsqu'ils se raconteraient à l'oreille de âneries qui ne feraient rire qu'eux, il voulait être complice avec lui, et il avait tellement soif de cette proximité qu'il en oubliait la lettre de son père qu'il avait reçu pendant le repas de midi.

Le paysage était sombre, et il n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres devant lui. Il avançait visiblement dans un espace extérieur à en juger par l'odeur de terre fraîchement retournée qui flottait dans l'air, mais aucun son d'insecte, aucune brise, et à mesure qu'il avançait, le tableau rougissait. Il put bientôt distinguer la végétation qui l'entourait, de petits bosquets touffus ça et là, des rangées d'arbres immenses au tronc fin et à l'écorce craquelée et rugueuse, arrachée par endroits, un tapis de mousse et de terre humide dessinait le chemin que Drago empruntait, et dans l'air, un brouillard rosé. Puis il réussit à remarquer une silhouette au loin, un homme, selon lui, immobile et débraillé, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Et il continua à avancer en direction de cette tâche noire imprécise que formait cet homme, mais quand il arriva assez prêts pour distinguer cette personne, il eut préféré ne jamais s'être approché. Devant lui se tenait Harry, couvert de sang, ses vêtements en lambeaux, découvrant la majeure partie de son corps, tremblant de froid, et de peur face à celui qui se tenait devant lui. À quelques mètres du survivant, un homme très mince vêtu d'une cape sombre, crâne nu. En se rapprochant, Drago pu reconnaître les traits de Lord Voldemort, et soudain, ce dernier qui était immobile, s'éveilla et lança moult sorts sur le pauvre Gryffondor sans défense avant de lui jeter le sort suprême, l'avakedavra, qui le heurta en plein cœur, le faisant tomber à terre sous le regard pétrifié du blond, spectateur impuissant de cette terrible scène. Et lorsque Harry heurta le sol, Drago vit son dernier souffle de vie s'envoler dans les airs, et une dernière larme perler à son œil et glisser sur sa joue pour rejoindre la terre... Avant de s'éveiller.

Drago était sous le choc, médusé par ce qu'il venait de voir, horrifié, il avait peur comme jamais. Dans un élan de folie, il transplana dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sur le champs, et parti à la recherche de la chambre de Harry. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il entra sans aucun bruit et s'avança vers le lit du jeune homme à demi-éveillé.

« Harry, réveille-toi !

\- Je suis réveillé Drago, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Répondit le brun.

\- Suis-moi, il faut que je te parle, c'est urgent ! ».

Il attrapa alors le bras du Gryffondor et transplana jusque dans sa chambre de préfet. Puis, il installa Harry dans le divan près que la cheminée et s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'ai fais un rêve, expliquait-il, paniqué, tu étais là, tout ensanglanté, et le seigneur des ténèbres qui te torturait, qui t'a jeté cet avadakedavra, ton dernier souffle, c'était atroce...

\- Est-ce que tu te ris de moi ? Demanda Harry, plus que sérieusement.

\- En ai-je l'air ?!

\- En réalité, je viens de faire exactement le même rêve ».

S'en était trop pour Drago, lui qui n'avait pas rêvé depuis des lustres, et maintenant ce cauchemar qui lui sautait au visage, à propos de son nouvel ami qui-plus-est. Il était physiquement et émotionnellement fatigué du fragment de nuit qu'il venait de passer, vidé de tout sentiment ou émotion, et il s'endormit là, sous le regard stupéfait de Harry qui n'avait aucune explication à tout cela.

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Camoufler ou révéler**

* * *

Drago émergea du sommeil lentement. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé de sa chambre, mais il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont il était tombé dans le sommeil. Il fit balader ses yeux de part et d'autre de l'immense pièce et remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, Harry se trouvait plus loin sur le même divan, roulé en boule, seul son visage dépassait de la sphère qu'il formait. Lui, en revanche, était encore sous les effets du marchand de sable. Alors, sans faire de bruit, le blond s'approcha de lui pour le regarder dormir. Drago avait un petit sourire aux lèvres en voyant son ami paisible, il le trouvait mignon dans cette position, dans cet état, il en venait même à le trouver beau. Le Serpentard ressentait beaucoup de choses pour Harry, c'était en partie de l'amitié, de l'affection, mais il y avait ce petit plus qui faisait du brun quelqu'un d'indispensable à Drago, et le voir comme ça, plongé dans un profond sommeil avec une expression de plénitude sur le visage, avait réveillé en lui ce sentiment si fort. Il trouvait à son hôte une grande beauté, il lui plaisait, il... L'aimait, beaucoup. Une preuve de plus qui fit réellement comprendre à Drago qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme son père. Cette pensée le soulagea tellement qu'il en versa une larme qui mouilla son genoux. Il fixait toujours son ami, qui sortait à présent du sommeil en ouvrant à peine un œil. Soudain, Drago se rendit compte de la tenue dans laquelle il était, la même que celle dont il usait pour dormir, c'est à dire un simple boxer, et voyant Harry se réveiller, il courut chercher sa robe de chambre puis l'enfila expressément. Le brun devenait conscient et cherchait d'abord son ami du regard.

« Drago ? Appela Harry.

\- Je suis ici, tu es enfin réveillé !

\- As-tu attendu longtemps que je fasse surface ?

\- Non, pas tellement, mais je suis surpris que tu aie passé la nuit ici.

\- Je voulais partir, une fois que tu étais tombé littéralement de fatigue, mais je me suis dis que dans l'état où j'étais, j'allais paraître idiot aux autres lorsque je les réveilleraient en transplanant dans ma chambre, alors je suis resté ici à te regarder dormir, puis je me suis endormi moi aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais totalement dépassé par ce que je venais de voir, j'ai donc tout fait précipitamment et je n'avais même pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas si bien habillé que ça...

\- À propos de ça, tu n'aurais une couverture ? J'ai un peu froid comme ça, et ta cheminée s'est éteinte cette nuit.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je vais te donner ça ».

Drago se leva du divan et se dirigea vers un large placard où était rangé le linge de lit, sorti une épaisse couverture en fourrure et la mise sur les épaule de Harry.

« Elle réchauffe très vite, elle est parfaite ! S'écria le brun.

\- Une sortilège chauffant sur un morceau de pelage, rien de plus !

\- Tu sais, tu ressembles à un enfant lorsque tu es endormi. Tu as un visage angélique et toujours un petit sourire au quoi des lèvres, pas banal pour un Malfoy.

\- Si tu t'étais déjà vu dormir, tu saurais que tu es le plus mignon des petit garçon ! Ironisa Drago. Et puis, si tu me connaissais un peu plus, tu saurais que finalement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de points communs avec les Malfoy à part mon nom de famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? - Qu'un Malfoy est sans respect pour tout autre personne que lui-même et ses ancêtres, alors que moi je vous respecte, tous. Un Malfoy est cruel et antisocial mis à part son statut, mais moi j'ai réussis à devenir ton ami et à convaincre Weasley et Granger que je n'étais pas un monstre, et de plus c'est le bonheur des autres qui me rend heureux. Un Malfoy se s'abaisse jamais à une chose aussi stupide que l'amour, et moi, j'aime.

\- Pansy est sûrement contente de son statut à présent.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Tu as dis aimer, contrairement eux membres de ta généalogie, et si tu aimes, c'est sans aucun doute Parkinson.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'est la fille dont tu es le plus proche, en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne peut être personne d'autre qu'elle.

\- Je regrette, mais le grand Harry Potter commet une grossière erreur. Pansy est mon amie d'enfance, je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer, amoureusement parlant bien sûr.

\- Mais alors, qui est-ce ?

Harry avait posé son regard le plus interrogateur sur Drago, qui, lui, visiblement, hésitait. Il rougissait comme un enfant qu'on accuserait d'avoir trempé son doigt dans un bol de pâte à gâteau, et surtout, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Ou alors tout garder pour lui et continuer à avoir une relation dont il était heureux mais qui ne le satisfaisait pas complètement avec le Gryffondor. Comment faire un choix ? Il risquait tellement. Il risquait de perdre son nouvel ami, qu'il aimait au délà de ce qu'on peut penser, ou pire, de lui mentir pour pouvoir le garder, mais il risquait aussi de perdre son titre, son image, le respect des autres, l'intérêt de ses parents, mais surtout l'estime de son père. Un Malfoy n'aime pas, mais il a beaucoup d'estime et de projets pour sa descendance, et si cette dernière le déçoit, elle est sûre d'être reniée et jetée dehors. Drago allait-il écouter son cœur, ou son père ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire, commença le blond, car la personne que j'aime est la plus merveilleuse que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, elle est brillante, amusante, réconfortante, elle a tout pour elle. Avec elle, je me sens complet, sans elle, il me manque ma moitié, elle est devenue tout ce qui importe pour moi, et je l'aime désespérément... Et cette personne... C'est toi Harry... ».

Drago ne respirait plus et avait détourné son regard de celui de son interlocuteur. Il avait honte de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments de cette manière, il avait honte d'avoir été ce qu'il était avant de redevenir lui-même. Harry quant à lui, ne bougeait plus, et l'on entendait de lui que le son rythmé de sa respiration, qui s'accélérait. Il tremblait, mais Drago ne le voyait pas, ayant baissé les yeux, se sentant humilié. Et pour toute réponse à cet aveux, Harry se contenta de prendre la main du blond dans les siennes. Ce dernier leva alors la tête, des larmes plein les yeux et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Harry lâcha alors la mains de Drago pour prendre son visage et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres humides de larmes.

À présent Drago ne pleurait plus de tristesse mais de joie, avant de sécher ses joues et d'enlacer Harry qui lui répondit simplement : « Je t'aime ». Il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et le blond brisa le silence.

« Je pensais que...

\- Tu pensais mal, Drago, et je suis heureux de m'être trompé, moi aussi, au début.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé aimer comme cela un jour, pour moi, ça relève du miracle, tu sais, ma famille...

\- Il faut que je te parler à propos du rêve de cette nuit...

\- Oui ?

\- J'en fais un similaire chaque nuit, et je sais pourquoi... Voldemort, c'est lui qui les provoque grâce à la légilimancie. Moi, j'en ai l'habitude, je vis ça chaque nuit, mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres de ça, j'ai peur que la nuit dernière il ne t'aie vu, et je ne veux pas non plus qu'il te fasses du mal...

\- Je serais contre lui, avec toi et tes amis, je me rallierai à vous, j'ai déjà perdu mes parents quoi qu'il en soit...

\- Un Malfoy n'aime pas, et n'est surtout pas gay, c'est ça ?

\- Précisément... Et quand mes parents le sauront, je me retrouverai à la rue, ils me renieront et brûlerons tous mes effets jusqu'à la dernière photo qu'ils ont de moi... Je n'existerai plus pour eux, j'aurais perdu ma famille...

\- Si ton père est un Malfoy qui se respecte, je suis au moins sûr, même sans la connaître, que ta mère t'aime.

\- Elle ne trahira jamais mon père, ni le seigneur des ténèbres...

\- Concentrons-nous sur autre chose, je me suis juré de ne parler de cette maudite guère galopant vers nous que lorsqu'elle serait trop proche pour l'ignorer.

\- Harry, pouvons-nous gardez le secret pour l'instant ? En ce qui nous concerne ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas vraiment de le dire à qui que ce soit de toute façon !

\- On remet l'avis du public à plus tard ! ».

Ils se serrèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille.

« Mais où peut-il bien être ?! ». Ron s'était adressé à tous ses amis ce matin-là. Il était allé voir Seamus et Dean, sans succès, avait retourné le dortoir des Gryffondors pour trouver le couple loufoque de Neville et Luna, il avait même réveillé Hermione à cinq heures du matin, n'ayant pas vu Harry dans son lit. Le rouquin ignorait totalement où se trouvait son ami et était très inquiet. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'espoir qu'il se dirigeait vers les donjons pour son cours de potions dirigé par l'ignoble Severus Rogue. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il prit place aux côtés de son binôme indésirable et fixa ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Hey, Weasley, murmura avec dédain Blaise Zabini, j'espère que tu t'es amélioré depuis le dernier cours !

\- Boucle-la petite vipère.

\- Comment oses-tu... ».

Rogue entra par surprise dans la salle, comme à son habitude, et se précipita vers son bureau avant de lancer un regard condescendant sur l'assemblée qui se tenait devant lui.

« Il nous manque deux de nos meilleurs élèves aujourd'hui, comme c'est tragique. Qui-plus-est, ils étaient un binôme... Quelqu'un sait-il où messieurs Potter et Malfoy se trouvent ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un long et lourd silence de la part de ses élèves, et le cours débuta. Pendant les deux heures, Hermione ne se creusait pas seulement la tête dans le but de réussir sa potion, mais aussi pour savoir où les deux garçons se trouvaient. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle était consciente qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais où étaient-ils, et que faisaient-ils pour se sentir obligés de rater le cours de potions ? Ils subiraient la punition conséquente que Rogue leur concoctait, mais, à son avis, ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas beaucoup plus que de rater deux heures de potions, sommes toutes. À la fin de leur cours, Hermione sortit de la salle, fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, comme pétrifiée. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et elle trembla durant une poignée de secondes avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor, suivie de près par Ron, qui comptait bien honorer la promesse qu'il avait faite à son meilleur ami.

« Hermione ! Attends une seconde ! ».

Ron venait de hurler à travers le couloir où il poursuivait la brunette qui filait comme le vent vers leur salle commune. Elle tourna la tête, n'arrêtant pas pour autant sa course folle.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi Ron, il faut retrouver Harry au plus vite !

\- Mais, enfin, ressaisi-toi, il a seulement manqué un cours, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas de nouvelle de lui depuis plus de deux jours, et, en plus, ça ne serait pas la première fois, fit Ron pour rassurer son amie.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est important, il va se passer quelque chose de destructeur, il faut le retrouver !

\- Hermione Granger, arrête-toi immédiatement et écoute-moi ! ».

La Gryffondor, stupéfaite de cette soudaine poussée d'autorité chez son meilleur ami, se stoppa net, pivotant pour faire face à son interlocuteur, puis Ron prit la parole.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as eu une de tes fameuses intuitions qui t'ordonne de retrouver le ou la concernée au plus vite avant qu'il ou elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, mais Hermione, Harry n'est pas sorti de Poudlard, aucun appel n'a été lancé, il est donc forcement dans le château, et donc, il réapparaîtra au plus tard dans quelque heures. Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi à mon réveil, ce matin, mais j'ai fini par me raisonner, il va bien, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Ronald ?! Il s'agît de ton meilleur ami, de celui qui a toujours été là pour toi quelques soient les épreuves à passer, celui qui t'a toujours aidé, et toi, comment le remercies-tu de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ? Tu te fiches de sa disparition et tu continues ta petite vie bien rangée, c'est odieux comme comportement !

\- Est-ce que tu t'entends parler Hermione ? Dans ta bouche, le fait que Harry est fait la grâce matinée sonne comme un drame irréparable ! ».

La tension montait chez chacun d'eux ; alors que Hermione était déjà bien irritée, Ron commençait réellement à perdre son sang froid face à la colère de son amie. Cette dernière continua d'ailleurs inconsciemment de titiller la corde sensible du rouquin.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien Ronald, tu n'est qu'un imbécile, un sombre crétin ! Criait Hermione tout en frappant ledit Ronald avec ses livres de cours. Un parfait idiot ! ».

Le hurlements de la brune avait fait fuir chaque personne qui tentait de s'aventurer dans le corridor où avait lieu la confrontation, et, bientôt, Ron n'y tint plus. Il bouscula légèrement son amie en arrière, ce qui la fit s'adosser au mûr, derrière elle, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres contre celles de la Gryffondor qui arrêta derechef ses flagellations. Se collant un peu plus contre elle, le rouquin approfondit son baiser, goûtant chaque parcelle des lèvres de son amie avec fougue, puis, sentant les mains de Hermione presser ses côtes et griffer légèrement son dos, il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'à celle de la brunette qui l'accueillit volontiers et la fît s'entremêler avec la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se séparèrent, haletants, puis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avant de s'étreindre sensuellement et de recommencer leur baiser inachevé et plein de désir. Dans la folie, Ron souleva son amie de terre, et cette dernière enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du rouquin. Leur étreinte se fit plus intense, plus serrée, et soudain, il leur sembla que leur corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils se sentaient soudés, plus que jamais. Leur baiser se termina, au grand déplaisir des deux Gryffondors jusqu'à ce que Ron sente les lèvres humides de sa partenaire s'avancer vers son oreille, et chuchoter dans un souffle plein de promesses et de désir.

« C'est une discussion pour le moins... Intéressente, monsieur Weasley, et je propose que nous allions la terminer dans ma chambre de préfet. ».

Sur ce, elle délaissa l'oreille de Ron pour ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec excitation pendant que le rouquin se dirigeait vers la chambre de Hermione sans même voir où il allait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la brune, toujours dans la même position, Ron avança pour permettre à la propriétaire de la chambre de susurrer son mot de passe entre deux baisers pour permettre aux deux tourtereaux d'y entrer. Et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, le Gryffondor claqua violemment la porte et lança son amie sur le lit tout proche pour contempler sa beauté, mais après les quelques secondes qui avaient séparées l'atterrissage de Hermione sur le lit et la reprise des esprits de Ron quant à la multitude de baisers enivrants qu'il avait partagé avec son aimée, le spectacle, immobile ou presque, qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, le subjugua totalement.

Hermione était assise sur le lit, les bras tendus derrière son dos pour la maintenir quelque peu en avant, les jambes à demi pliée et écartées, dévoilant, sous sa jupe, les sous-vêtements de la Gryffondor. Débraillée, les cheveux en bataille, elle avait posé depuis un petit moment sur Ron un regard sauvage et bouillonnant. Prise d'impatience, elle gigotait comme un chaton qui quémanderai des caresses, et voyant l'état d'hypnose consciente dans lequel était son « ami », elle se redressa sur ses genoux avant d'avancer dans cette même position vers son Gryffondor. Là, elle se mit à sa hauteur, toujours perché sur le lit et sur les rotules, avant d'attraper la cravate de Ron et de le regarder dans les yeux avec un air pervers.

« C'est la seule chose que tu es autorisé à garder ».

Le rouquin la regardait d'un air amusé et vicieux quand il se décida enfin à arrêter de la dévorer du regard et à lui répondre.

« Toi, par contre, tu n'es pas autorisé à garder quoi que ce soit ! ».

Hermione se léchait les lèvres tandis qu'elle lui défaisait sa chemise, découvrant ainsi les muscles insoupçonnés du rouquin. En prenant garde à ne pas toucher à sa cravate, elle retira totalement la chemise qu'elle avait déjà déboutonné et passa ses petite mains de partout sur le torse du Ron qui sentait la chaleur monter. Il enleva ensuite lui-même la chemise de Hermione, qui, se laissant faire, gémissait même un peu, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus fou. Lorsque leur deux chemises furent au sol, il contempla le corps de la femme qu'il aimait avant de le toucher par endroit. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la Gryffondor qui grimaça de joie et le tira par la nuque pour l'allonger sur elle, et il prit position le plus confortablement possible, entre les jambes de la jeune fille. Puis il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'au bas ventre de la brune, qui avait préalablement retiré ses chaussures et chaussettes, pour enlevé le plus doucement possible sa jupe. Elle ne fut pas si patiente lorsque ce fut à son tour d'enlevé le pantalon de Ron. En un temps record, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux vêtus seulement de quelques centimètres carrés de tissus. Leurs baisés se firent plus intenses, leur caresses plus audacieuses. L'excitation montait en eux de plus en plus vite au point qu'elle soit physiquement remarquable sur Ron. Celui-ci décida d'ailleurs de diminuer le nombre de vêtements de Hermione et lui ôta son soutient-gorge, découvrant sa poitrine ferme et blanche qu'il palpa comme on le ferait pour un objet inconnu, ce qui amusa beaucoup son amie. Puis, cessant de joué l'inexpérimenté, il mit des coups de langue un peu partout sur les seins de la brune, ce qui stoppa ses rires et fit place à ses gémissements de plus en plus bruyants. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas insensible à cette provocation, il décida d'aller plus loin et, après s'être légèrement décalé sur sa gauche, il fit couler sa main droite jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Hermione. La réaction fut immédiate : elle ouvrit de grands yeux noirs de désir, ce qui donna au rouquin le feu vert. Il enleva alors le dernier habit de la Gryffondor et la caressa au son de ses gémissements. Elle suait à grosses goûtes, incroyablement excitée par les doigts de Ron qui tantôt la caressaient énergiquement, tantôt entraient en elle si profondément qu'elle menaçait d'atteindre la jouissance.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hermione se redressa pour se placer à califourchon sur Ron, l'obligeant ainsi à retirer sa main de l'intimité de la brune. Sans arrêter de l'embrasser en guise de premier remerciement pour le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer, elle lui enlevait son boxer, et lorsqu'il fut nu, elle contempla son sexe dressé avant de s'en emparer et de commencer de légers va-et-vient qui firent gémir le Gryffondor à son tour. Après un court instant, elle descendit sa bouche près du sexe de Ron et y fit courir sa langue avant de le prendre en bouche et de recommencer des va-et-vient pendant quelques minutes. Le rouquin haletait le nom de de Hermione, elle comprit alors qu'elle devait s'arrêter. Il la prit alors par les hanches et le renversa sous lui avant de la questionner une ultime fois.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de le vouloir ? Je n'en serais pas offusqué si tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse, je te le promets, mais surtout, dis-le moi.

\- J'en suis sûre ».

Et, pour toute réponse complémentaire, elle embrassa son partenaire qui la regarda dans les yeux, et, y décelant un peu d'appréhension contre une montagne de désir, se plaça correctement entre les jambes de la brunette avant de la pénétrer progressivement pour éviter qu'elle n'ait trop mal. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur qui stoppa net Ron, mais elle le rassura d'un baiser et lui dit de continuer, ce qu'il fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur céda sa place au plaisir, et Hermione se remit à gémir, bien vite rejoint par son ami. Les mouvements du bassin de chacun se firent plus brusques, ils étaient fondus l'un dans l'autre, ne faisait plus qu'un. Leur souffle était court et saccadé, leur cheveux dégoulinaient de sueur sur leur visage et leur yeux, à demi clos, trahissait l'ivresse de plaisir dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. D'un coup, dans le plus fort de va-et-vient de Ron, deux voix s'unirent dans un seul cri d'ultime moment de jouissance qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Ron se retira alors de Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. Elle, se blottit contre lui, soufflant sur son torse couvert de transpiration.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Ron...

\- Et moi donc, Hermione... ».

Il ne leur en avait pas fallu plus pour être comblés de bonheur. Ainsi, chacun d'eux aimait l'autre en secret, en retrait, de son côté, sans même se douter de ce que l'autre ressentait. Quelle ne fut pas alors leur surprise de découvrir que l'un ne pouvait être sans l'autre, mais quelle merveilleuse surprise. Il s'endormirent alors, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés amoureusement.

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Un noir secret**

* * *

Il se réveillèrent comme ils s'étaient endormis, ou plutôt ce fut Ron qui ouvrit les yeux le premier, tenant toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Il s'étira autant que possible en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amour, puis fixa pendant un long moment ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets d'or, légèrement ondulés et soyeux s'étalants sur son oreiller. Il se rendit tout à coup compte de l'heure qu'il était. Ils étaient dans cette chambre depuis environ quatre heures et avaient manqué leur entière après-midi de cours. Mais alors qu'il était l'heure de descendre à la grande salle pour le dîner, c'était la première fois que notre rouquin n'était aucunement pressé, contrairement à son habitude, d'aller s'empiffrer car cela impliquait qu'il lui faudrait réveiller sa chère et tendre, or cette option n'était pas envisageable. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, caressant les racines de la brune, il découvrit ses deux prunelles couleur chocolat posée sur lui, traduisant une sérénité sans pareil et un amour inquantifiable.

« Bonjour mon amour, s'empressa de dire Ron, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte sur le corps de la Gryffondor.

\- Bon début de soirée, tu veux dire ! Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous avons raté notre après-midi de cours, c'est ça ?

\- Et perspicace avec ça, plaisanta Ron.

\- Après tout, on s'en fiche, il n'y avait rien de plus que de l'histoire de la magie et de l'étude du monde moldu. Je pourrais tout à fait m'en passer...

\- Je n'en doute pas, et je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'obstines avec toutes ses heures d'enseignement qui ne t'apprennent rien de plus que ce que tu ne sais déjà.

\- J'aime étudier, même des choses que je sais déjà, j'aime... Approfondir la chose, avait-elle lancé en découvrant un large sourire.

\- J'ai bien vu cela tout à l'heure mademoiselle Granger.

\- Tu sais, Ron, tout ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure était vrai.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, ce qui est vrai depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais...

\- Nous avons tous les deux perdu un temps précieux que l'on aurait pu passé ensemble à cause d'une stupide question de fierté, quel gachis ! Mais nous allons nous rattraper, je te le promets. Et, d'ailleurs, je pense à une chose...

\- Je sais, tu veux savoir pourquoi je cherchait désespérément Harry tout à l'heure...

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne rirais pas et je ne jugerais aucune de tes paroles, surtout. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je sais bien, mais c'est tellement... Obscur... Et dérangeant...

\- En six ans, je te prie de m'excuser, mais avec Harry, nous sommes habitués à de telles choses, toi autant que moi.

\- Alors, voilà. Te souviens-tu de mon arrêt à quelques mètres de la salle de potions tout à l'heure ? Et bien, j'ai eu une sorte de vision qui m'a fait visiter à grande vitesse le manoir Malfoy jusqu'à une pièce derrière la porte de laquelle je pouvais entendre des hurlements, sans aucun doute dûs à un doloris ou un autre sortilège de torture puissant, et entre les cris qui déchiraient le silence froid de la demeure, je pouvais entendre une voix haletante, pleine de fatigue et de souffrance, et elle ressemblait trop à celle de Harry pour que je fasse l'impasse dessus. J'ai donc été prise de peur pour lui, mais tu as raison, il va sûrement très bien, mais je n'en reste pas moins persuadée que l'absence de Harry aujourd'hui a un lien avec Malfoy ».

Ron avait acquiescé tout au long de l'explication de son amour, ne trahissant aucune émotion à part sa réflexion profonde. Il finirent là-dessus, puis s'habillèrent chacun leur tour sous le regard vicieux de l'autre pour se rendre au dîner, avec la ferme intention de rassasier leur estomacs criants famine et dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry et des explications.

Il arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, Ron tenant Hermione par la taille, la joie perçait par leurs yeux et ils arboraient un grand sourire. Il avancèrent jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor et s'installèrent auprès de Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean qui les fixaient déjà depuis leur entrée, médusés.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne vous ai pas aperçu en cours cet après-midi... Fit Luna d'un air absent.

\- Intéressant... Maintenant Seamus, il faut que nous aussi nous trouvions quelqu'un, nous avons l'air de deux imbéciles ! Grogna Dean.

\- Prenez votre temps, nous avons mit quelques années, Hermione et moi, à accepter la situation, si l'on puis dire, répondit Ron.

\- En tout cas, remarqua Neville, vous formez un couple charmant.

\- Merci Neville, dit Hermione, Luna et toi êtes aussi un très beau couple.

\- Par pur hasard, avez-vous vu Harry aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Non, pas depuis hier, répondit Dean, pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne pense pas, mais nous nous inquiétons quand-même, avoua Hermione, se collant un peu plus à son petit ami d'un air désesperé.

\- Vous connaissez Harry, fit remarquer Seamus, il ne doit pas être très loin, de plus il disparaît assez souvent, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Ils n'ont pas tort, rétorqua Luna, je me demande moi-même où il a bien pu aller... ».

Chacun se questionnait, durant le repas, de l'endroit où le brun était resté toute la journée. Malheureusement, ils ne le sauraient qu'à son retour, et encore, si il voulait bien le leur dire.

Harry marchait le long du corridor qui menait à sa salle commune, d'un pas joyeux et décidé. Arrivé devant la porte, il prononça le mot de passe et entra, mais, une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta net, fixé par plus d'une dizaine d'yeux inquisiteurs et accusateurs aux sourcils froncés.

« Bonsoir... Risqua le brun.

\- Bonsoir ?! Te ficherais-tu de nous Harry James Potter ?! Hurla Hermione, indignée.

\- Et bien, je suppose que non...

\- Où étais-tu passé ?! Par Merlin Harry, nous t'avons cherché toute la journée, personne ne t'avais vu, tu étais introuvable ! Renchérit Ron.

\- Je n'étais pas loin pourtant...

\- Ah oui ?! Et bien ce n'est pas ce que nous avons ressenti ! Tu aurais dû laisser un mot, prévenir, faire quelque chose mais pas te sauver quelque part dans Poudlard sans en avertir personne, tu nous as fait une peur bleue... Lança Hermione, un peu calmée.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous alliez vous inquiéter comme ça, sinon je vous aurais fais part de mes projets, évidemment, mais je ne pensais pas à mal, se repentit le Gryffondor, se sentant à ce moment tout petit ».

Chacun se leva et le prit dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas seulement l'ombre de Harry ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, il monta à sa chambre en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, qui étaient bien décidés à savoir où Harry avait passé sa journée, et avec qui. Il s'installèrent donc sur le lit du rouquin, Hermione affalée entre les jambes de Ron, et Harry leur faisant face.

« Je vois que tout va pour le mieux entre vous deux, rit Harry.

\- On ne peut que te remercier, fit Ron, mais ça n'est pas le sujet. Où as-tu passé la journée ?

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire... Je ne peux pas...

\- Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, Harry, s'offusqua Hermione, tu peux tout nous confier, nous pouvons t'aider, te réconforter, nous ne dirons jamais rien...

\- Je le sais bien, mais alors promettez-moi de ne rien dire avant que nous l'ayons fait par nous-même...

\- Bien entendu, s'exclama Ron, mais qui est ce « nous » ?

\- J'ai passé la journée d'aujourd'hui avec Drago.

\- Et que c'est-il passé ? Interrogea Hermione, visiblement très curieuse.

\- Nous nous sommes... Embrassés. Je l'aime, et je ne veux pas que vous me jugiez à propos de ça. Certes, c'est un Malfoy, mais il n'est pas comme les autres, il a des sentiments, il est sensible...

\- Tu ne veux pas dire que...

\- Que quoi, Hermione ? Demanda Harry, devançant Ron qui voulait poser la même question.

\- Vous n'avez jamais lu le Grimoire des Légendes ?

\- Tu es la seule à lire ce genre de choses mon cœur, glissa Ron, gentillement.

\- Pour faire court, ce livre parle des légendes, malédictions et autres contes qui peuplent le monde des sorciers, et parmi eux il y a une légende à propos de la famille Malfoy...

\- Dis-en plus, Hermione, s'impatienta Harry.

\- Ça remonte à plusieurs milliers d'années, à la naissance des plus grandes familles de sorciers, à la découverte de la sorcellerie en quelques sortes. Il est conté que la famille Malfoy n'était, au commencement, qu'une honteusement riche famille d'une grande ville d'Angleterre, qui avait été mise au courant de l'existence de la magie. À cette époque, les ascendants directs de Drago Malfoy se nommaient Tobias et Erika Malfoy. Ils étaient propriétaires des deux tiers des terres qu'offraient les campagnes avoisinant leur ville et habitaient un immense manoir de quelques trois cent pièces, employant pas moins d'une bonne centaine de domestiques. Ils étaient les gens les plus influents de la haute noblesse anglaise, lorsqu'un Malfoy donnait son avis, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'y ranger, et suicidaire pour le contester. Ainsi, ils avaient l'argent, ils avaient la notoriété, il ne leur manquait plus que le pouvoir. Hélas, même des années après l'accouchement d'Erika, leurs jumeaux Irina et Rodrigue, aucun ne présentait de pouvoir magique. Alors, une nuit, les Malfoy voulurent invoquer un Dieu de la magie. Céleste était la reine absolue de la bienfaisance magique, mais ils appelèrent Gaspard, le démon de la magie noire. Ils conclurent un pacte avec lui : il leur donnait des pouvoirs qui se transmettraient de génération en génération sans jamais s'épuiser, et, en échange, il exigeait que chaque fille qui serait mise au monde au sein de la famille Malfoy lui soit livrée avant ses dix-huit ans. Ils acceptèrent, mais le démon, très malin, leur demanda une avance, pour s'assurer de leur loyauté, et quémanda Irina auprès de ses parents en échanges des pouvoirs tant convoités. Ainsi, la nuit suivante, il firent venir leur fille au coin de l'immense cheminée avant de l'y pousser et enfermer. Ses cris nourrirent le démon qui fit s'abattre sur eux leurs pouvoirs, mais, ce qu'ils ignoraient, était qu'ils avaient sacrifié leur fille durant la nuit de ses dix-huit ans. Ainsi le pacte fut honoré, mais le démon jeta une malédiction sur les Malfoy qui fit d'eux des gens insensibles et sans aucun sentiment, sans cœur, à moins que leur naissance ne soit accompagnée de celle d'une fille. Et, depuis, le pacte tient toujours, et en échange de leur pouvoirs, les Malfoy livrent leurs filles, s'ils en ont une, mais restent d'audieuses personnes, à moins qu'ils ne soient l'un d'une portée de faux jumeaux ».

Ron et Harry affichait un visage décomposé à la narration de l'histoire par Hermione. Ils se turent tous et un lourd silence prit place un moment dans la chambre des Gryffondors jusqu'à ce que Harry le brise d'une voix sourde trahissant son état de choc.

« Alors Drago aurait eu une sœur jumelle que Lucius et Narcissa aurait sacrifiée en l'honneur de Gaspard ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une légende, Harry, le rassura Hermione, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se produise ces choses affreuses dans la famille Malfoy.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, ils sont devenus insensibles et sans-cœur !

\- Enfin, Ron, tu vois bien dans quel état est Harry, n'en rajoute pas, je t'en pris !

\- C'est beaucoup trop en une journée, je ne peux pas en entendre d'avantage pour aujourd'hui, mais merci de tes informations Hermione. J'aimerai dormir maintenant.

\- Aucun problème Harry, si tu nous cherches, nous seront dans la chambre de Hermione.

\- Merci, bonne nuit ».

Les deux amoureux quittèrent donc la chambre en lançant des regards compatissants vers le brun, puis redescendirent à la salle commune, embrassèrent tout le monde et se retirèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Hermione. Ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent dans les draps dérangés par leur petit moment d'intimité, puis, ne préférant pas penser à cela maintenant, s'embrassèrent longuement avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous dissimulés**

* * *

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là avec l'extrême certitude qu'il ne fallait absolument pas parler à Drago de la discussion qu'il avait eu la vieille avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il préférait oublier pour le moment cette révélation plus que troublante et observer la tournure que son histoire avec le blondinet prenait pour décider si oui ou non il aurait « la » conversation avec lui au sujet de ses origines. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain que le Serpentard en soit conscient. Peut-être se doutait-il d'une faille de sa noble lignée, mais il ne savait sûrement pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Toutefois, Harry laissa pour le moment de côté cette facette des Malfoy pour se consacrer pleinement à sa toute nouvelle relation avec Drago. Aussi celui-ci venait de lui envoyer un parchemin plié soigneusement en forme d'oiseau et ensorcelé pour voler sans encombre de son expéditeur à son destinataire. Il le déplia et lu la fine calligraphie noire et penchée de son amant.

 _Mon petit Gryffondor,_

 _j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et je tenais à te dire_

 _que la journée que l'on a passé ensemble hier_

 _fut l'une des plus belles que j'ai passée._

 _Veux-tu que nous nous retrouvions ce soir ?_

 _Envoi-moi ta réponse au plus vite, j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

 _Tu me manques, je t'aime._

 _Drago._

Son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il relisait le mot doux de Drago. Il lui répondit alors que ce serait avec plaisir qu'il le rejoindrait ce soir après le dîner, à neuf heures, devant la porte de la chambre de préfet de Drago. Ils avaient pris la décision, d'un commun accord, de ne planifier leurs rencontres qu'en soirée, car, pour le moment, il était hors de question de s'afficher aux yeux de tous, ils auraient sûrement été gênés et déstabilisés, mieux valait que leur relation soit solide avant d'être publique. Ils attendirent alors impatiemment la fin de la journée pour pouvoir se retrouver et passer un long moment ensemble, peut-être même toute la nuit.

Après un somptueux banquet, comme le veut la coutume à Poudlard, chaque élève regagna sa salle commune. Harry, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la sienne, pressé de retrouver son aimé. Il monta directement à sa chambre et commença à farfouiller dans son armoire. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on l'avait suivi.

« Tu as l'air bien pressé monsieur Potter, murmura Ron.

\- En effet, ajouta Hermione, tu cherches des vêtements peut-être... Mais pourquoi te changes-tu ? Vas-tu quelque part ce soir ?

\- Nous sommes vendredi soir, se défendit Harry, et puis, je passe la soirée ailleurs...

\- Et pouvons-nous savoir où ? Interrogea la jeune fille avec un sourire narquois, sachant parfaitement où Harry se rendait.

\- Avec un certain Serpentard, se venta le brun.

\- Oh, et bien, une très bonne soirée à toi, taquina Ron en accompagnant sa phrase d'une révérence peu gracieuse.

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Weasley, mais pourriez-vous à présent vous retirer ? Je dois me vêtir décemment pour l'occasion ».

Ron et Hermione disparurent, un sourire aux lèvres trahissant leurs pensées. Harry se déshabilla et se vêtit d'un jean noir qui moulait ses longues et fines jambes et d'une chemise blanche entre-ouverte au col, dévoilant quelque peu ses pectoraux musclés. Il garda les même chaussures neutres et noires avant de faire un détour par la salle de bain où il arrangea légèrement ses cheveux, non sans les laisser ébouriffés à son habitude, sachant que Drago aimait ça, et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de constater qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Il transplana donc devant la porte de la chambre du Serpentard qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard et murmura son mot de passe afin que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Il s'engouffra avec Harry à l'intérieur, l'attrapant par la main, puis quand il eut fermé la porte, il l'attira à lui, le prenant par la taille, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en rêvait depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille au soir, son homme lui manquait terriblement.

« Le mot de passe est « couleuvre rouge », fit Drago d'une voix sensuel. Comme ça, c'est aussi un peu ta chambre maintenant... Tu es très élégant ce soir...

\- Merci mon amour, mais toi tu l'es tout le temps, avait répondu Harry en lui donnant un baiser.

\- Je le sais, enfin, avait répondu Drago, après tout, je suis un Malfoy !

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas hérité de la méchanceté, mais pas non plus de la modestie, mon cher.

\- Oui, mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme je suis ».

C'était vrai. Harry l'aimait comme il était, avec ses défauts et ses qualitées, malgré son sang et sa lignée. Il se demandais d'ailleurs si, lorsque leur relation serait devenue plus sérieuse, il oserait en parler à son entourage.

« Je te sens pensif petit ange, s'inquiéta Drago.

\- Je m'interrogeais simplement...

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Si notre relation devient plus sérieuse, en parleras-tu à tes proches ?

\- Veux-tu parler de... Mes parents ?

\- Entre-autre, oui.

\- Tu sais pertinemment comment sont les Malfoy, et pour cause, tu me fréquentes. Je sais leur réaction.

\- Peut-être se montreront-ils cléments ? Ah, non, suis-je bête, ce sont des Malfoy...

\- Tu as au moins saisis cela, se désola Drago. Pour l'instant ne nous en préoccupons pas, nous n'en sommes pas là, profitons ! ».

À ces mots, il se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux courts et d'un blond presque blanc. La scène se répéta durant toute la soirée, tantôt Harry et Drago discutait, tantôt ils s'embrassaient fougueusement. Mais quand vint le moment de se quitter, le Serpentard ne pu se résoudre à laisser partir son amour.

« Dis-moi, Harry, accepterais-tu de dormir ici cette nuit ?

\- C'est une proposition intéressante, pourquoi pas !

\- En revanche, je te préviens, vole-moi la couverture ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et je te pousse par terre à coup de pied aux fesses !

\- Tu étais obligé de parler de mes fesses, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu les adores ! ».

Drago rougissait. Il était très culotté tout de même, ce petit Gryffondor, mais si attirant que le blond ne pu lui mentir et affichant un sourire gêné et désolé. Alors Harry explosa de rire, puis commença à se déshabiller sous le regard médusé du Serpentard contemplant les formes sensuelles du brun. Drago enleva à son tour ses vêtements, dévisagé de la même façon par Harry. Ils se glissèrent ensuite sous les draps frais du lit du blond et Harry se blottit au creux des bras de Drago, qui, caressant sa crinière de lionceau, lui répétait, sans pouvoir se contrôler : « Tu es beau. Je t'aime. Jamais je ne te laisserai ». Et à chaque gentillesse prononcée par le blond, Harry affichait un sourire victorieux qui semblait annoncer fièrement qu'il avait dompté le serpent, qu'il l'avait entre ses filets. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une pensée malsaine qui viserait à faire comprendre qu'il manipulerai Drago à la première occasion. Il avait d'ailleurs à nouveau quelques doutes sur la sincérité du Serpentard, il serait fixé, selon lui, dans un mois tout au plus. Puis, tombant de sommeil, il s'endormit sous les caresses de son petit ami.

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! ».

Harry avait grommelé cette simple phrase dans un long soupir alors que Drago tentait en vain de le tirer du lit.

« On ne peux pas se permettre de rater une journée de cours à nouveau, Harry, nos ASPICs risquent de passer à la trappe, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que, de nos jours, si nous n'avons pas ce stupide brevet en poche, toutes les portes nous sont fermées !

\- S'il-te-plaît, mon chéri, juste pour aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir le maudit visage de Rogue...

\- Tu me rendras fou un jour, avec tes caprices de petit félin paresseux ! ».

Le brun se mit à rire avant de s'étirer et de se hisser au bord du lit où le Serpentard s'était assis. Il appuya un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'attira à lui, le plongeant sous les couvertures. Ils rirent ensemble un moment avant de faire apparaître sur la table qui se trouvait devant l'âtre un petit-déjeuner des plus alléchants. En effet le plateau, long et large d'environ un mètre et demi, comportait un plat d'œufs brouillés, une assiette de bacon grillé, un pichet de jeu de citrouille, un panier rempli de toasts, une plaquette de beurre et divers pot de confiture aux appellations alléchantes telles que « gelée de mûrauboises » ou « compote de fraisananes ». Il prirent donc place sur le divan qui entourait leur repas et mangèrent, jusqu'à plus faim, de chaque met.

Cela faisait de longues minutes maintenant qu'ils passaient leur temps à se dévorer du regard, lorsque Drago prit la parole.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer... ».

Harry le regarda d'un air intrigué puis lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'il avait son attention. Alors le blond se leva, puis ferma les yeux. Ils se concentra si fort qu'il commençait à trembler, quand, soudain, il prononça une formule à voix très basse, et une lumière bleutée sortie de l'emplacement de son cœur et, d'une simple boule lumineuse, elle se transforma en un majestueux loup qui se mit à courir vers Harry et lui traversa la poitrine pour enfin disparaître.

« Ton patronus ! S'étonna Harry tandis que Drago s'affala sur le canapé. C'est très éprouvant comme pratique, tu n'aurais pas du...

\- Je voulais le faire, pour toi... ».

Le brun se redressa, un sourire amoureux sur les lèvres, puis, du même geste que Drago, il fit sortir de lui un haut cerf qui vint frotter sa tête contre celle du blond avant de s'évanouir dans les airs. Ils furent chacun touché du geste que l'autre avait eu envers eux. Le patronus était l'un des sorts les plus difficiles, et de ceux qui demandent le plus d'énergie. Dévoiler son patronus était aussi une marque indéniable d'un amour profond et grandissant, ce qui fit prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses au Gryffondor. Lui qui, il y a peu de temps, se méfiait encore de son petit ami, se sentait à présent honteux d'avoir douté de lui, de son amour, de sa sincérité. Leur complicité se développait de jour en jour et leur amour proliférait et s'étendait tout autour d'eux, et dans peu de temps, Harry le savait, il ne pourrait plus garder leur relation secrète. Il sentait ses sentiments pour Drago grandir et se renforcer en lui à mesure que les jours passaient. Mais pourtant, une ombre venait noircir le tableau.

Cela faisait près d'un mois que les deux amoureux multipliaient les rencontres secrètes, à l'abris des regards, souvent dans la chambre du Serpentard, en soirée, et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux, l'un et l'autre. Harry trouvait en Drago un âme protectrice mais sensible, un confident, un conseiller, alors que le blond, lui, connaissait à présent, et grâce au Gryffondor, les joies que procurent de la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour, de la passion et du rire. Son aimé égayait énormément sa vie, et son cœur, refroidit par les sombres années qu'il avait passé sous la domination de son père, se réchauffait peu à peu entre les mains de Harry, qui le maniait toujours avec une grande prudence compte-tenu du passé de Drago. Après tout, il ne voulait que son bonheur ! Mais alors qu'une de leurs multiples soirées ensemble se dessinait à l'horizon, rien ne laissait présagé l'importance capitale de la nuit prochaine qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. C'était un vendredi de début novembre. Le temps devenait de plus en plus frais à mesure que l'automne se terminait, et le parc de Poudlard ainsi que ses tours se perdaient dans un épais brouillard.

Le soir pointait à l'horizon et les élèves, heureux que leur journée de cours soient enfin terminée, se retrouvaient tous dans leur salle commune.

« Je trouve ça trop peu, de n'avoir qu'une seule journée de repos par semaine, bougonna Ron. Seulement le dimanche, ce n'est pas suffisant !

\- Tu aimerais vivre chez les Moldus, mon cœur, affirma Hermione.

\- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve qu'ils n'étudient que quatre jours et demi, contre donc deux jours et demi de repos par semaine, le mercredi après-midi, le samedi et le dimanche. Ils appellent cela le « week-end ».

\- Nous pourrions suggérer cela à McGonagall, non ?

\- Calme-toi, Ron, nous sommes justement dimanche demain, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce que tu as pour le moment, répondit Harry, qui venait d'arriver mais qui avait entendu quelques brides de leur conversation.

\- Que fais-tu ici, toi ? Demanda à voix basse Hermione. Tu n'est pas censé allez retrouver Drago ce soir ?

\- Je ne vais pas y aller comme ça, un peu de classe, tout de même ! ».

Alors, il enlaça ses meilleurs amis et se précipita dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir et se changer. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il portait un jean bleu marine et une chemise noir. Il s'habillait toujours élégamment pour ses rendez-vous avec son petit ami, il voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, même si, en réalité, il se sentait mal depuis quelques temps. En effet, ses cauchemars s'intensifiaient et devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, il sentait la menace se faire moins lointaine qu'au début de l'année.

Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la grande chambre du Serpentard où la seule source de lumière était la cheminée où un feu crépitait joyeusement. Son amant, assis sur le divan, un livre à la main, se leva immédiatement après son entrée et se dirigea vers lui, les yeux pleins de tendresse, ce que Harry trouvaient encore curieux pour un Malfoy, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines.

« Que me vaut toute cette tendresse, mon cher ? Plaisanta le brun.

\- Je suis TRÈS heureux de te voir, murmura Drago, à son oreille ».

Le charme de Harry le troublait, il ne pouvait lui résister. Tout chez lui l'attirait ; son physique sans pareil, ses talents d'écoute et de réconfort, sa compréhension, le blond était submergé d'amour et d'admiration pour son petit ami.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi... ».

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête et découvrit ce que Drago appelait « surprise ». Au milieu de l'immense chambre, derrière le divan qui se trouvait devant l'âtre brûlant, au fond à gauche de la pièce, trônait une table plus haute que celle qui se trouvait entre le canapé et la cheminée. Elle comportait une chaise à chacune de ses extrémités et était garnie d'un somptueux festin et de longues bougies blanches montées sur un chandelier placé au milieu de la nourriture, ou plutôt là où il restait un peu de place. Rôti saignant, pommes de terre dorées au four et dégoulinantes de sauce, courgettes et poivrons farcis accompagnés de riz, tarte aux pommes, meringues, fondant au chocolat, gely, et pour arroser le tout, plusieurs carafes contenants du jus de citrouille, de l'eau, du sirop d'eucalyptus, et une bouteille d'un champagne moldu extrêment apprécié des grands connaisseurs et dont Harry avait entendu parlé vaguement lorsque la sœur de son oncle, Marge, avait passé une semaine chez les Dusley et avait expressément demandé à son frère d'en acheter une caisse afin que son séjour soit mémorable. Elle avait bien entendu venté la qualité exceptionnelle de ce grand cru français, cependant Vernon n'avait pu s'en procurer, compte-tenu de leurs modestes moyens et du prix de la bouteille. Harry n'était pas seulement surpris, il était complètement subjugué par le comportement de son amant. Il avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour le recevoir.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, la main dans celle du serpentard, le brun s'avança vers la table garnie et se saisit de la bouteille, tournant l'étiquette vers lui.

« Du Dom Pérignon ?! S'étouffa-t-il, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Sais-tu combien coûte cette bouteille ?- - Je ne te savais pas averti de la qualité de cet alcool moldu, s'étonna Drago, en as-tu déjà bu ?

\- Où aurais-je pu en boire ? Pas chez les Dursley en tout cas, même s'ils en avaient eu, ce qui aurait été fort étonnant, jamais je n'en aurais bu une seule goutte...

\- Il y a une première fois à tout, répondit le blond, personnellement je le trouve fantastique, c'est bien une des seules choses que j'apprécie qui provienne du monde moldu d'ailleurs, et rien n'est trop beau pour toi.

\- Il est hors de question que tu te ruines pour moi Drago ! S'énerva doucement Harry.

\- Du calme mon féroce petit lion, aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Rappela-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, renchérit le gryffondor, je n'ai que faire de l'argent, il n'y a que toi qui soit important à mes yeux ! ».

Il était à présent tellement gêné par les attentions du blond qu'il baissa la tête, le visage déformé par son malaise. Drago, quant à lui, tentait de comprendre pourquoi son petit-ami réagissait de la sorte. Il ressentait beaucoup d'émotions à la foi, il était un peu déçu de l'emportement de Harry, lui qui avait cru bien faire, pensant que son geste serait apprécié, mais il était aussi triste de voir que l'homme dont il était amoureux affiche un visage aussi défait, et il était bien sûr très inquièt pour lui. En effet, depuis quelques temps Harry semblait tellement fatigué, tellement torturé, tellement apeuré. Il aurait aimé savoir la raison de cette décomposition progressive, mais il redoutait de faire du mal au brun maladroitement en usant de questions peu abiles. Alors il gardait le silence, souffrant intérieurement de voir sa moitié souffrir, bientôt il ne tiendrait plus et devrait lui en parler.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta Drago, je l'ai acheté pour fêter l'occasion !

\- Quelle occasion ? Demanda Harry, regrettant déjà sa question.

\- Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui petite tête-en-l'air, s'amusa-t-il. »

Le malaise du brun s'intensifia, en plus de se sentir minable et inférieur, il se sentait maintenant atrocement coupable. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Il aurait voulu imiter Dobby et ses auto-punitions en se frappant la tête contre un mûr. Il n'avait aucune excuse, même si inconsciemment il s'en cherchait. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Drago, c'est ce qu'il redoutait le plus à vrai dire, et maintenant, même si son homme n'avait pas eu l'air vexé, il savait qu'il l'avait en réalité déçu.

« Je... Je n'ai aucune excuse, pardonne moi mon amour...

\- Hum, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable, plaisanta Drago. ».

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, toujours debout mais sentant les forces lui manquer. Stupide et fragile, que pouvait-il vraiment apporté au blond ?

« Harry ? Ne te sens pas coupable, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas notre anniversaire de mariage !

\- Imbécile que je suis j'aurais quand-même été capable de l'oublier... ».

Drago remarqua alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement de ça. Harry ne se sentait pas aussi mal seulement parce qu'il avait oublié leur... Moisiversaire ? Il leva alors sa main et la plaça sous le menton de son amant, plantant son regard dans le sien comme pour lui dire « Ne pense plus à ça ». Puis il attira Harry vers le canapé et le fit s'installer avant de s'asseoir lui aussi en lui faisant face. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il devait savoir. Ce n'était plus une question de curiosité depuis un moment déjà, mais actuellement il en valait de la santé mentale de l'homme de sa vie, il prit donc son courage à deux main et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour commencer, peu sûr de lui, pour une fois.

« Écoute mon ange, cela fait déjà un moment que je te vois changer de comportement, tu es plus froid, moins expressive, cette lueur de bonheur ne brille plus dans tes yeux, et j'aimerai tellement t'aider à aller mieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, tu restes tellement silencieux à ce sujet, mais ta mine dépitée m'angoisse et je souffre autant que toi, simplement de te voir souffrir, alors j'aimerai que tu m'en parles, si tu te sens prêt, et j'espère que tu l'es, car je me pose tant de questions, mais je n'ai pas peur d'en connaître les réponses. ».

Il avait été calme, doux, mais ferme, et Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, comprennant chacune de ses paroles. Le blond sentait que son interlocuteur préparait dans sa tête ce qu'il allait lui répondre, mais l'espace d'un instant, une idée qui n'avait pas encore traversé Drago se présenta brusquement et douloureusement à lui. Et si Harry était si distant parce qu'il se lassait déjà de lui ? Rien que cette pensée électrisa le serpentard. Il était tellement sûr de lui en permanence qu'il n'avait même pas pu imaginer que le gryffondor aurait pu ne pas être satisfaisait avec lui. Sa gorge se serra, son souffle devint court, il attendait à présent une réponse, qu'il espérait n'être pas celle qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas effleurée car il aimait Harry si fort qu'il ne pouvait même pas concevoir de le perdre un jour, jamais. Il ouvrit un peu plus grand les yeux, faisant signe à son aimé de dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne meurt sur place.

« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, je ne savais pas comment te le dire Drago, je... ».

Harry ne fini pas sa phrase tout de suite, laissant le temps aux larmes de monter aux yeux de son amant. Il avait bel et bien compris, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ses craintes récentes étaient confirmées.

« Tu ne mérite pas ça, je vais tout te dire. »

Il regarda fixement Drago durant quelques secondes puis reprit.

« Ce sont ces satanés cauchemars... ».

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond qui poussa un soupir, libérant sa douleur et son bonheur à la fois, mais Harry ne la vit pas immédiatement, concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

« Ils s'emplifient, je dors mal, je n'ai plus d'appétit, enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais toujours mangé comme quatre, ou plutôt comme Ron, mais cela m'angoisse de plus en plus. Je fais toujours ce même cauchemar, celui que tu as fais toi aussi i peu près un mois, et ça me fais vraiment peur... Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort complote, mais il me transmet son bon souvenir chaque nuit, et Merlin, je ne me sens plus en sécurité, j'ai peur de tout, de la moindre petite chose, et s'en devient insupportable. Et je suis tellement désolé, désolé que tu aies à supporter ça, tu es pourtant une des seules personnes avec qui j'aimerai oublier tout ça, mais en ce moment tout est trop intense, et je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir... ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 : Enfin**

* * *

Harry avait relevé la tête et remarqué la larme qui avait coulé le long de la joue de Drago. Paniqué, il croyait avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

« Oh, mon amour, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ais-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est une larme de soulagement, mais aussi de tristesse, répondit le blond.

\- De soulagement ? De tristesse ? Répéta Harry, interloqué.

\- Oui ! Je suis soulagé car je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu me quittais, et rien que d'y penser je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Et triste bien sûr parce qu'après avoir entendu ce qui te met dans cet état en ce moment, je ne peux qu'être triste avec toi. Cependant, il est hors de question que cela continue ! Je veux que tu saches une choses Harry, je serais prêt à tout pour te protéger, je le ferais au péril de ma propre vie sans aucune hésitation, jamais, alors laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose mon grand et majestueux gryffondor, jamais personne ne touchera un cheveux de ta tête sans être passé par moi, PERSONNE, tu m'entends ? Je serais éternellement là pour toi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, mais jamais personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serais en vie, JAMAIS, compris ? ».

Le brun était estomaché, ahurit devant la façon dont son amant venait de s'emporter, il était décidément la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée de toute sa vie. Avec seulement quelques phrases, mais dîtes avec une éloquence sans égal, Drago Malfoy avait réussit à rassurer Harry Potter, éternel angoissé par son destin tragique. Pour seule réponse, il se jeta au cou de son amour, pressant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en le serrant contre lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Le blond répondit bien évidemment à son baiser, faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches du gryffondor qui reçu une décharge électrique au contact des mains de Drago sur un endroit si érogène. Il agrippait maintenant la chemise du serpentard, l'attirant toujours un peu plus vers lui. Ils fusionnaient presque lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et légèrement en sueur après seulement un baiser qui avait pourtant déclenché en eux un ras de marée incontrôlable qui trahissait leur dévotion totale l'un envers l'autre. Ils plongèrent alors chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre, d'un air sauvage et doux à la fois.

Ils se levèrent main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers la table pour prendre place devant le trop plein de nourriture, mais ils continuaient de se dévorer du regard plutôt que d'attaquer les plats. Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, c'était comme si toutes ses angoisses avaient disparues au moment où Drago lui avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour de toute sa vie. Le brun était sûr d'une chose : jamais plus on le lui ferait une déclaration comme celle-là, aussi touchante et pénétrante. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'abandonner totalement dans les bras de sa moitié, comme si tout le reste n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était faux d'ailleurs, puisque ses amis auraient toujours de l'importance à ses yeux. Il repensait maintenant au couple qui s'était formé récemment, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas trop tôt. En se repassant la scène, le gryffondor esquissa un sourire accompagné d'un léger rire, se qui intrigua son hôte.

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses, Potter ? Rit Drago.

\- À Ron et Hermione, Malfoy ! Le nargua Harry. Ils ont enfin officialisé !

\- Ils se sont enfin avoué à eux-même qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre tu veux dire ! Se tordit le serpentard.

\- On peut dire ça, effectivement ! Renchérit son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, ça fait déjà un mois entre nous... tenta Harry.

\- Finement observé monsieur, se moqua Drago, où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'officialiser notre... Liaison ? Se risqua-t-il.

\- Oh... répondit le blondinet, je vois... ».

Harry regrettait déjà sa tentative. Il ne voulait en aucun cas forcer son petit-ami à afficher leur histoire au grand jour, il était seulement las de se cacher. Il aurait aimé croiser celui qui avait allumé ce feu en lui sans être obligé de se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Il pourrait attendre encore un peu, mais il était excité de briser tous les codes, d'être vu avec un jeune homme aussi séduisant.

Il sorti de ses pensées et capta le regard du blond, en attente d'une réponse. Une goutte de sueur perla presque à son front en découvrant le visage du serpentard. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour comprendre ses moindres mimiques. Et, là, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que l'autre avait en tête. Son regard était vide, il n'avait aucune expression sur le visage, comme sous l'emprise d'un Petrificus Totalus. Lentement, le serpentard se reconcentra, puis ouvrit la bouche.

« C'est ce que tu veux vraiment Harry ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton neutre.

\- Oui, répondit timidement Harry, mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt tu peux me le dire, je ne me vexerais pas, nous pouvons attendre encore un peu !

\- Moi, pas prêt ? S'offusqua Drago, pour qui me prends-tu !

\- L'orgueil des Malfoy est de retour, s'amusa Harry.

\- Parfaitement, répondit le blond en bombant le torse, levant la tête, le regard fier.

\- Tu es une caricature de la bourgeoisie sorcière à toi tout seul, mon chéri, plaisanta-t-il.

\- De la NOBLESSE sorcière, s'il-te-plaît ! Rencherit-il.

\- Sinon, comment vont tes chevilles ? S'esclaffa Harry.

\- Mes chevilles ? Interrogea le serpentard.

\- C'est une blague moldu, on dit ça à une personne qui se vente, répondit le brun.

\- J'en apprends tous les jours sur les moldus avec toi, je n'aurais même pas besoin de suivre le cours sur l'étude des moldus grâce à toi, souris Drago. Alors, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour servir le champagne, si ton souhait est de pouvoir te promener librement à mon bras musclé, je ne peux que l'exaucer. ».

Il se rassit, puis leva son verre en direction de Harry, qui arborait à présent un sourire plus large que tous les autres.

« Santé, mon amour, murmura Drago, les yeux droit dans ceux de sa moitié.

\- À la nôtre, mon cœur, répondit Harry. ».

Cela faisait deux heures que les deux jeunes hommes dînaient, buvaient, riaient, se regardaient, discutaient, le tout dégageant un amour inconditionnel. La table était encore pleine, mais leurs estomacs l'étaient également. Repus, ils décidèrent de s'installer devant la cheminée, un dernier verre à la main,mais pas qu'une seule idée en tête. Chacun était tenté de poser un milliard de questions à l'autre, pour tout savoir de lui. Et c'est Harry qui commença.

« Dis, Drago, combien de relations as-tu eu exactement ? Introduisit-il.

\- Un certain nombre, répondit le blond en détournant son regard pour le poser sur le feu qui brûlait gentiment dans l'âtre.

\- Un certain nombre ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Quelques uns, ajouta le serpentard.

\- Je ne vais pas te juger Drago, s'amusa Harry, tu peux me le dire, ajouta-t-il, une pointe d'appréhension lui serrant la gorge.

\- Il y en a eu 10, plus ou moins, avoua-t-il.

\- Quel tombeur ! S'exclama le gryffondor, impressionné, mais aussi très inquiet, lui n'avait pas autant d'expérience.

\- Je croyais que tu ne me jugerais pas ! S'indigna le blondinet, gêné.

\- Je mentais, plaisanta Harry, un rictus amer sur son visage, et qui était-ce ? Et que s'est-il passé avec eux ?

\- Tu es bien curieux ce soir, déclara-t-il, je croyais que c'était moi la fouine ici !

\- En effet, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus long, rétorqua le brun.

\- Et bien, dit Drago en levant la tête, les yeux plissés comme pour se concentrer. Il y en a eu quelques uns en dehors de Poudlard, une demi-douzaine je dirais, c'était seulement des amourettes enfantines, rien de bien sérieux, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si les autres étaient sérieuses... En quatrième année il y a eu Artus, un poufsouffle complètement mou et très amoureux, que j'ai néanmoins dû décevoir, je m'étais lassé de ses mignoneries très tôt, et il n'étais pas excellent au lit... ».

Harry s'était quelque peu étranglé, une vague de désir avait pris possession de son corps lorsque Drago avait prononcé ces mots. Le blondinet lui faisait définitivement trop d'effet, à peine ouvrait-il la bouche pour déverser quelques paroles sensuelles que le cœur de Harry s'emballait déjà. Il avait lui aussi eu des expériences, mais peut-être pas aussi poussées que son petit-ami. Drago ne l'avait pas entendu toussoter, et continuait sans retenue.

« En cinquième année il y a eu Serena...

\- Serena ?! Cria le gryffondor, une femme ?!

\- En effet, répondit Drago, je voulais essayer au moins une fois, mais je suis irrévocablement gay... ».

Harry explosa de rire en voyant la mine dépitée de son homme qui semblait regretter ce qu'il s'était passé à cette époque.

« Tu regrettes ? Demande le brun.

\- Non, un Malfoy ne regrette jamais rien...

\- Et c'est reparti, lança Harry.

\- Ce fut une expérience comme une autre, se résolu le blond. Puis la même année il y a eu le fils de Fenrir Greyback, tu sais, le loup-garou, mais il était un tantinet trop violent pour moi, et trop carnivore, je ne l'ai jamais laissé approché sa bouche de mon entre-jambe, je peux te l'assurer ! S'esclaffa Drago.

\- Oh, hum, bien, et, tu as déjà, enfin, je veux dire, tu vois, est-ce que tu as déjà... s'emmêlait le brun.

\- Couché avec un garçon ? Termina le serpentard, oui, quelques fois, surtout avec lui, il était doué.

\- Hum, d'accord, et qui fut le dernier ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, s'inquiéta le blond, conscient qu'il venait de franchir un cap et qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta lui-même le brun.

\- C'est Blaise. Ce n'était qu'une aventure, nous étions un peu perdus et nous avons très vite mis un terme à tous ça, et aujourd'hui tout se passe comme si de rien n'était, conclu Drago, espérant que son amour ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

\- Zabini ?! Hurla Harry, les yeux complètement écarquillés.

\- Ne t'emporte pas, il n'y a rien entre nous, je n'étais même pas amoureux de lui, et il n'y a rien eu le temps d'y avoir entre nous, il ne s'est rien passé Harry. ».

Une immense vague de colère submergea le brun et il eut du mal à la camoufler. Ses rouges rougirent de rage et se sourcils se froncèrent grossièrement tandis qu'il posa un regard furieux sur son verre presque vide.

« Il me faut un autre verre, fit-il. ».

Sans plus attendre, Drago fit léviter la bouteille jusqu'à eux et les resservit en champagne. Harry bu son verre d'un seul trait, pensant que ça le calmerait. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son dragon chéri passer ses journées avec le serpentard à la peau délicieusement bronzée et au regard ténébreux, a fortiori si ils avaient eu une histoire tous les deux ! Le gryffondor se découvrit jaloux comme jamais, de son regard naissaient des éclairs tranchant l'image de Blaise qu'il avait devant les yeux. Drago, sentant un malaise s'installer, se rapprocha du brun et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il commença à se calmer, mais gardait le goût amer de la révélation de son petit-ami, qui s'estompa un peu lorsque le blond prit possession de ses lèvres en les goûtant allègrement, en les mordillant même un peu.

« Et toi, beauté fatale, combien de conquêtes figurent à ton tableau de chasse ? Questionna le serpentard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Seulement deux, je ne suis pas un dom juan contrairement à certains, répondit-il avec une sourire narquois.

\- Et qui était-ce, si je peux me permettre ? Renchérit Drago, ignorant le pic que venait de lui lancer Harry.

\- Un des voisins des Dursley, Dylan, et Justin, déclara le brun.

\- Justin, celui que tu as faillis faire attaquer par le serpent en deuxième année ? S'étonna le blond.

\- Celui-là même, en effet, appuya le gryffondor.

\- Et, y a-t-il eu des événements... croustillants ? Se risqua Drago qui, malgré sa jalousie naissante, était trop curieux pour se taire.

\- C'est possible, esquissa Harry, contemplant le visage de son homme qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait sa phrase, mais je n'ai pas été aussi loin que toi, marmonna-t-il afin de rassurer son serpentard qu'il voyait dans tous ses états intérieurement, bien qu'il tente de le cacher.

\- Excellent, se réjouit le blond. ».

Drago se tenait à présent tout près du visage de son partenaire, et le regardait avec des yeux trahissant son désir de le dévorer d'une traite. Il fit alors courir ses doigts sur le cou de son petit-ami, lui arrachant quelques frissons pointus, puis y glissa sa tête et commença à mordiller son cou en l'aspirant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retira en laissant une belle marque violacée après son passage, et remarqua le léger tremblement de Harry. Le brun, rendu de plus en plus fou par les caresses du blond, décida de prendre les devants. Il se saisit de celui qui lui faisait face, le poussant en arrière et se plaçant au-dessus de lui d'un geste bestial et élégant, digne d'un Malfoy. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

« Si tu ne me retiens pas, je risque de faire des bêtises avec toi Malfoy... ». À ses mots, Drago sentit un grand frison parcourir son corps tout entier et son visage se mettre à chauffer. Il était écarlate mais arriva à balbutier quelques paroles.

« Tu me rends complètement fou Potter... ».

Il avait dit ces paroles dans un long soupir plein de plaisir tandis que son partenaire dévorait son cou. Drago sentit deux mains déboutonner sa chemise et glisser sur son torse, analysant chaque parcelle de peau nue. Les mains de Harry étaient douces et habiles, elle promettaient une soirée pour le moins excitante. La bouche du brun descendait petit à petit le long de sa poitrine, donnant des petits coups de langue un peu partout et embrassant Drago de plus en plus bas. Le serpentard sentait son bassin se gonfler de désir, son membre se raidissant un peu plus à chaque baiser de l'amour de sa vie. Il sentait que si le gryffondor continuait comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, lui qui pourtant était endurant en la matière. Il voulu inverser la tendance.

En deux temps trois mouvements il fit basculer Harry sur le dos et se glissa contre lui, frottant son érection à la sienne, ce qui leur provoqua un intense plaisir. Le blond arracha brusquement la chemise du brun, son pantalon suivit la même trajectoire, ils n'étaient maintenant plus à égalité, mais Harry décida de renverser la vapeur en glissa une main dans le pantalon de son partenaire, le faisant gémir. Il caressait à présent consciencieusement la virilité tendue de Drago qui frissonnait et gémissait de plus en plus sous ses doigts. En guise de vengeance, le serpentard descendit le long de son ventre avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement du membre de Harry. Sans plus de cérémonie, il fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses jambes, découvrant l'intimité de son homme. Il l'a prit d'abord en main en commençant des vas et viens qui s'accéléraient à mesure que le gryffondor gémissait. Puis il avança sa langue près de l'extrémité de Harry et la lécha, avant de répéter l'opération sur toute la surface de son membre dur. Après des coups de langues qui faisaient littéralement fondre son lion, il le prit en bouche et ondula de la tête, savourant ce qu'il avait la chance de goûter. Il ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsque Harry le prit franchement en main en faisant des vas et viens rapides et serrés le long de l'intimité du blond. Ils étaient en sueur, délirants et balbutiants tant leur plaisir était fort, et chacun accélérait chaque fois plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par venir tous les deux en même temps, gémissant le nom de l'autre à l'unisson. Ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans un rare état de béatitude totale, dégoulinants de sueur, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court.

« C'était... Incroyable, murmura Harry, essoufflé.

\- J'ai un sacré talent, n'est-ce pas ? Souris Drago.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est sûr ! Se facha doucement le brun.

\- Tu as été fantastique Harry, personne ne m'avait jamais mis dans cet état avant, tu as un pouvoir effrayant sur moi...

\- Je ferais donc peur au petit Malfoy ? Ricana le gryffondor.

\- Je te montrer qui doit avoir peur, mon cher ! ».

Le blondinet se hissa rapidement à la hauteur du visage de sa moitié et se jeta sur sa bouche pour un baiser profond, langoureux, amoureux et désespérément abandonné. Le serpentard l'attira ensuite jusqu'à son lit, faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette les restes de nourriture, puis il retira le reste de ses vêtements, ouvrit les draps, et ils s'y glissèrent tous deux. À présent complètement nu l'un comme l'autre, ils se collèrent l'un contre tendrement, joignant leurs mains. Harry insinua sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami pour respirer son odeur encore et encore. Drago avait une odeur sucré et tenace qui l'enivrait au plus haut point, il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'inspirer au creux de son épaule.

« Tu es bien, Harry ? Murmura le jeune blond.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Drago, lui répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime, Harry Potter ?

\- Non, je ne t'aime pas... C'est beaucoup plus que ça, et je ne peux pas mettre de mot dessus tellement ce que je ressens est fort et incontrôlable. ».

Pour toute réponse, Drago pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ils ne s'arrêtèrent de s'embrasser que lors-qu'épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si proches que leurs corps se confondaient presque. Mais ce repos ne fût que de courte durée...

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le regard des autres**

* * *

Drago ouvrit un œil fatigué, remarquant que son bras engourdit était prisonnier de l'étreinte de son petit-ami, encore profondément endormi. Le blond esquissa un sourire satisfait en observant la scène, et caressa le visage de son compagnon qui secoua son nez dans son sommeil en guise de réponse. Drago insistait un peu plus, caressant maintenant le dos de l'autre qui était affalé de tout son long sur lui, le visage enfoui dans son cou et une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Si Potter ne marquait pas son territoire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne se réveillait toujours pas, quel gros dormeur.

« Harry ? Chuchota le blondinet, tout en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

\- Hum ?! Gémit le brun, ensuqué.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez dormis ? S'amusa Drago.

\- Si, mais nous n'avons pas passé assez de temps au lit, répondit Harry, resserrant son étreinte, les yeux toujours clos. ».

Le serpentard, attendri par ces mots, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de tenter de se dégager de l'emprise de l'amas de sommeil et de chaleur qu'étais Harry, mais sans succès.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essaies de faire, Malfoy ? Grogna-t-il en ouvrant un œil inquisiteur.

\- J'aimerais aller aux toilettes, monsieur Potter, répondit Drago.

\- As-tu besoin d'une quelconque aide ? Plaisanta le brun.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça sera nécessaire, ajouta le serpentard, visiblement amusé.

\- C'est bien dommage, déclara le gryffondor en relâchant sa prise avant de s'étirer allègrement dans un gémissement fatigué, quelle heure est-il ? ».

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser sa question que Drago était déjà derrière la porte fermée de la salle de bain, probablement entrain de se soulager comme il en avait exprimé le besoin précédemment. Harry se frotta les yeux, mis ses lunettes et contempla l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le lit du blondinet était incroyablement confortable, ni trop dur, ni trop mou, les couvertures étaient d'une extrême douceur et les couleurs verte foncée et argentée qui dominaient dans la pièce rendait le lieu agréable et apaisant. Il s'étira encore, ne se lassant pas de la sensation des couvertures glissant sur sa peau nue.

Drago sorti de la salle de bain et s'avança vers le lit, toujours nu lui aussi, sans montrer aucune gêne. Son corps fin mais sculpté, couleur ivoire, brillait comme un joyau au contact de la lumière du soleil qui perçait par les rideaux. Le brun remarqua d'ailleurs une cicatrice sur le flan de sa moitié qui l'intriguait fortement.

« Bonjour petit serpent, dit-il.

\- Bonjour petit lionceau, lui rendit l'autre, tu as bien dormis ?

\- Avec toi, oui, reçu-t-il pour réponse.

\- Ravi d'égayer également tes nuits, ajouta le blond, tu n'as pas cauchemardé ?

\- Non plus, s'étonna Harry.

\- Serait-ce le début d'une accalmie ? S'enquit Drago, de l'espoir dans le regard.

\- Peut-être, mais ne nous avançons pas trop, répondit le brun.

\- Tu as raison. Aurais-tu envie d'un petit déjeuné ? Proposa le serpentard.

\- Quelles heure est-il, réitéra Harry.

\- Seulement neuf heures et demi, se réjouit l'autre, j'aime me lever tôt pour apprécier ma journée tout entière.

\- Comment as-tu osé me réveiller alors qu'il ne doit même pas encore faire jour, quel culot ! S'indigna le gryffondor, décidément très fainéant. »

Pour toute réponse, Drago se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et, sans crier gare, ouvrit brutalement les rideaux opaques d'entre lesquels un mince filet de lumière s'échappait. Laissant la chaleur caresser sa peau d'un air heureux, il arracha un cri de protestation à son compagnon.

« Par Merlin, Drago ! Veux-tu que je devienne aveugle ?

\- Comment as-tu deviné, s'amusa le blondinet.

\- Et si tu mettais quelque chose avant qu'un certain gryffondor ne te saute dessus ? Suggéra Harry.

\- Ça ne serait pas si déplaisant, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois dont les Malfoy garde jalousement le secret, mais peut-être incompatible avec un petit déjeuner pris dans les temps.

\- Je commence à avoir un petit creux... affirma le brun.

\- Tiens donc ! S'étonna le serpentard en enfilant des vêtements, et que préfères-tu ? Un petit déjeuner en grande salle, ou ici ?

\- J'aimerais aller en grande salle, pour voir Ron et Hermione, histoire de savoir comment ils vont et qu'il ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi...

\- Ils savent que tu étais ici hier soir, non ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oui, mais tu sais bien, avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis des années, ils veulent toujours avoir un œil sur moi...

\- Maintenant je pourrais aussi prendre soin de toi, lui fit remarquer le blond avec un clin d'oeil, mais si tu y tiens, prépare toi ! ».

Harry rejeta les draps, se mut jusqu'à ses vêtements restez à terre la veille, et les enfila lentement sous le regard appréciateur de Drago qui se concentrait su chaque parcelle de son corps, il s'était fixé pour but de les connaître toutes. Une fois tous les deux habillés, ils entreprirent un bref ravalement de façade afin de ne pas paraître trop débraillé face aux autres durant le repas. Et ce fut plus rapide pour Harry, qui passa simplement sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés d'un brun brillant sans grand succès, en effet tout avait bougé mais ne s'était pas amélioré. Peu importait en réalité, puisque le gryffondor était connu pour sa crinière indomptable, pas vraiment surprenant pour un lionceau, rien ne serait donc remarqué par les autres. En revanche, Drago, qui était toujours incroyablement soigné à cause de sa réputation à tenir se devait d'être ce matin encore irréprochable, autrement tous le monde serait au courant des folies faites avec Potter durant la nuit. Certes, ils allaient afficher leur relation, mais ce n'était pas un prétexte pour laisser transparaître leurs ébats, et donc leur vie privée, cela ne regardait qu'eux. Il se plaça donc devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, mouilla ses cheveux, les disciplina avec une facilité déconcertante pour son petit-ami, les sécha et ils furent enfin prêts. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre de préfet du blond qui referma la porte derrière eux puis s'adressa au gryffondor.

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il, sûr de lui.

\- Et toi ? Retourna Harry, curieux de voir la réaction du serpentard, désireux de le voir flancher. ».

Il lui répondit avec un de ses sourires Malfoy et lui tendit une main blanche et pure que le brun prit volontiers, et il s'élancèrent dans le couloir en direction de la grande salle, anxieux mais excités de connaître la réaction de leurs amis et du reste des élèves qui allaient enfin découvrir ce qui se tramait entre les deux jeunes gens.

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de la porte de la grande salle d'où des élèves sortaient déjà et écarquillaient les yeux devant le spectacle incroyable qui s'offrait à eux. Tout le monde savait, ou du moins croyait, que Potter et Malfoy ne pouvait pas se sentir, et s'évitaient à tout prix, mais cette fois, ils étaient main dans la main, comme si il étaient amoureux. Tous étaient terriblement choqués à cette vue, certains parmi eux étaient dégoûtés par le couple gay, d'autres étaient carrément jaloux. Il est vrai que Harry et Drago étaient les deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et nombreux étaient celles, et ceux, qui les convoitaient. Les principaux concernés n'accordait pourtant que peu d'intérêt à ce qui se passait autour d'eux et se contentaient de regarder devant eux, ou bien de se dévorer du regard, comme à leur habitude, sauf que cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre de Drago mais devant des centaines de personnes, élèves et professeurs, qui seraient abasourdis par tant de changements en un temps record. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans l'immense salle dont la porte leur faisait à présent face, avec une expression peut sûre mais déterminée, et franchir le pas qui les séparaient de la confrontation. Ils marchèrent nonchalamment ensemble jusqu'à la table des gryffondors sous les regards médusés de tous. Ils arrivèrent près du petit groupe d'amis de Harry qui les dévisageaient déjà.

« Bonjour messieurs, lança Hermione, ravie.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, répondit Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Salutations à vous, gryffondors, plaisanta Drago avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du brun et de s'adresser à lui seulement, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, annonça-t-il en regardant son petit-ami s'éloigner. ».

À la surprise générale, personne n'était entrain d'halluciner, tout ceci était bien réel. Les questions fusèrent, comme Harry s'y attendait.

« Que se passe-t-il au juste ? Interrogea Seamus.

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Répéta Dean.

\- C'est pourtant clair, soupira Ron, agacé par le manque d'ouverture d'esprit de ses amis.

\- Parce que vous étiez au courant ?! S'indignèrent les deux amis en cœur.

\- Cela se pourrait, fit Hermione, satisfaite.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, remarqua Neville.

\- Ils sont tous mignons ! S'exclama Luna, je ne vois pas non plus où est le problème.

\- Le problème ?! Hurla Seamus, le problème est que c'est un serpentard, et un Malfoy par-dessus le marcher !

\- Et alors ? Se crispa Hermione, visiblement énervée.

\- Alors ça ne se fait pas... ajouta Dean.

\- Parce que tu contrôles tes sentiments toi peut-être ! S'énerva de plus belle Hermione.

\- Mione, commença Harry, ne hurle pas, ça n'a aucune utilité, et je n'ai de compte à rendre à strictement personne, donc inutile d'extrapoler sur le sujet, Dean et Seamus ont manifestement un avis bien arrêté sur la chose, personne n'y peut rien.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi Harry, rassura Dean, mais comprend que nous soyons surpris par cette étonnante nouvelle.

\- Je peux effectivement le concevoir, mais remarquez quand-même que Luna et Neville n'en savaient pas plus que vous et qu'ils n'ont pas crié au scandale contrairement à vous.

\- Excuse-nous Potter, c'est simplement qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour y habituer, conclu Seamus, mais si tu es heureux comme ça et que lui aussi, pourquoi pas.

\- Je te remercie d'approuver mes choix amoureux, mon cher Seamus, plaisanta le brun. ».

L'atmosphère se détendait enfin, et tous reprirent une conversation normale, sans élévation de voie ni juron. La nouvelle était relativement bien passée avec les gryffondors, mais Harry se demandait si Drago s'en sortait de son côté. Il balada donc son regard de place en place sur a table des serpentards pour apercevoir sa moitié. Quand il l'a trouva enfin, il ne pu rien déceler de la conversation de son groupe, ni par un haussement de ton, ni par les mimiques du blond qui restait impassible devant ses amis. Il devrait donc attendre la fin du repas pour en savoir plus, mais il ne quittait pas pour autant son partenaire du regard.

Drago, quant à lui, subissait l'incompréhension de ses amis.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu salis notre maison Drago ?! S'indigna Pansy.

\- Surveille ton langage Parkinson, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis, l'avait prévenu le blond.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, sortir avec un gryffondor, tu vaux mieux que ça ! S'exclama Goyle.

\- Je pense que je suis le seul à en décider, coupa-t-il, perdant intérieurement son sang froid mais ne laissant rien paraître. Et toi Blaise, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter, histoire de me descendre encore ? ».

Zabini était, jusque là, resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Drago le sorte de ses pensées et le sollicite pour un ultime commentaire. Il leva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui du blond, et prit enfin la parole.

« Que te dire Drago... Je n'y crois pas, c'est sûrement pour ça que je n'avais pas forcément envie de m'attarder sur cette histoire sans importance.

\- Sans importance ? Le coupa-t-il, parce que tu es en mesure de juger mes choix peut-être, toi, l'éternel célibataire endurci ?

\- Nous sommes des serpentards, nous sommes nés avec cette faculté de juger les autres, et les autres serpentards n'échappent pas à notre jugement. Nous nous sommes toujours jugés entre nous, cela ne date pas d'hier, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en offusque maintenant.

\- Peut-être parce que j'aurais attendu du soutien de votre part à tous, s'étonna Drago.

\- Nous te donnons notre humble avis, rien de plus. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que toute cette histoire n'est que foutaises. Tu n'aimes pas Potter, c'est absolument impossible, ce n'est pas dans ta nature, tu veux simplement t'amuser un peu avec lui et le jeter comme une vieil elfe de maison malade et sur le point de succomber. Le sang des Malfoy coule dans tes veines, tu ne peux pas le nier, et tu n'es pas différent de ta lignée, n'essaie pas de te convaincre du contraire. Tu n'as pourtant jamais eu l'habitude de te mentir à toi-même, je trouve ça tout à fait désolant à vrai dire, tu me déçois énormément. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te paris vingt gallions que ce petit jeu aura pris fin d'ici quelques jours, voire semaines au maximum, mais que tu ne seras pas capable de tomber amoureux d'un pauvre gryffondor simple d'esprit, mal dégrossi, commandé par ses hormones et incapable d'aligner deux mots corrects, tu t'ennuieras, c'est ainsi, termina Blaise. ».

Il était resté incroyablement inflexible tout au long de son discours, et lorsqu'il eut fini, il se remis à manger comme si il n'était jamais intervenu. Tous le regardaient ahuris, comme si il venait de se transformer en troll et que l'instant d'après il avait repris forme humaine. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre, à part dans la tête de Drago. Ce dernier restait stoïque en surface, cependant lorsque Blaise avait commencé à parler, une frisson avait gagné la colonne vertébrale du blond et ne l'avait plus quitté jusqu'à ce que son ami se taise. Il était effaré de voir avec quelle facilité il avait descendu celui qu'il aimait, le traitant pire que de la vermine, sans sourciller. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas choqué de ses propres paroles et n'avait donc sûrement pas l'attention de s'excuser, pensant avoir fait ce qui était juste. Peu à peu les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de façon imperceptible, il bouillonnait intérieurement et n'avait qu'un seul désir, coller son poing entre les deux yeux de Blaise Zabini. Il serra les poings sous la table mais resta toujours impassible aux yeux de tous. Il maudissait ce rustre, c'était lui qui était incapable d'amour, oui, Drago était différent des autres Malfoy, même si il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi, il était au moins sûr d'aimer Potter, et même si cet idiot pensait le contraire, c'est lui qui se trompait, et pas le blond. Ce dernier sentait ses pommettes chauffer et devenir rouge, il prit alors congé de ses camarades et quitta la grande salle sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry qui se demandait pourquoi il partait aussi vite et surtout ce qui s'était dit à la table des serpentards. Il aurait voulu le suivre pour tout savoir, mais son petit-ami s'éloignait plus que rapidement et Ron était entrain de le retenir pour une histoire de potions. Il était dans une impasse mais viendrait aux nouvelles auprès de son amour un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Il se reconcentra lorsque Ron le rappela à l'ordre.

« Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh, oui, excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je cherche une potion qui développe, comme dire, le... plaisir, reprit-il.

\- Le plaisir ? S'étonna le brun, tu veux dire le plaisir sexuel ?

\- Oui, murmura le rouquin, à l'abri de l'ouïe de sa petite-amie, j'aimerai pimenter notre vie de couple...

\- Et bien, il me semble que l'Eros Dyonisias devrait vous convenir à tous les deux, déclara-t-il.

\- Le quoi ? S'inquiéta Ron.

\- Je vais t'expliquer... ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a vous plu ! :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci à Mimi-sterek pour ses reviews :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le défouloir**

* * *

« Alors ? S'enquit le rouquin.

\- Voilà, voilà, laisse-moi le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase, protesta Harry. Il s'agit d'une potion assez complexe, mais avec un peu d'aide tu devrais y arriver.

\- Que nécessite-t-elle ? Répondit Ron avec enthousiasme.

\- Hum, et bien, il faut un certain nombre d'ingrédients, mais nous devrions nous en sortir en piochant dans les réserves du professeur Rogue, souris malicieusement le brun.

\- Et bien, qu'attend-t-on pour commencer ? S'écria son ami, très enjoué. ».

Harry lui répondit par un sourire avant de se lever, suivit de près par Ron et il empruntèrent les couloirs interminables de Poudlard jusqu'à la remise où le professeur Rogue gardait des réserves d'ingrédients en cas de manque, ainsi que les potions les plus utilisées quotidiennement. Ils en ouvrirent la porte puis la verrouillèrent derrière eux, s'assurant de ne pas avoir été remarqué en jetant de discrets coup d'œil autour d'eux. Ils cherchèrent chaque ingrédient dont ils avaient besoin.

« Baies de sopophorus, écorce de saul, sueur de lézard... marmonnait le brun en lisant attentivement les étiquettes des bocaux qu'il passait en revue.

\- Plume d'hyppogriffe, écaille de dragon, larme de phœnix... continuait Ron.

\- Par Merlin, c'est impossible ! S'étrangla Harry. ».

Devant ses yeux, entre le verita serum et le polynectar se trouvait la potion qu'ils cherchaient. Ils n'auraient même pas à la préparer, ça serait ça de moins à faire, mais le vraie question était : pourquoi était-elle rangée ici, à disposition « si besoin » ? Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'un geste de la main avant de s'adresse à son meilleur ami.

« Te rends-tu compte ? Il y en avait juste ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi garder ça ici, tout le monde pourrait s'en procurer tellement facilement ! S'indigna le rouquin.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus interdit comme potion, s'amusa le brun, même si c'est un peu incongru de la trouver ici, au milieu du verita serum et du polynectar.

\- Tu crois que des professeurs s'en... servent ? Fit Ron, avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je ne préfère pas y penser, si tu veux tout savoir, rit Harry. ».

Ils se regardèrent un instant, et sans plus hésiter prirent deux fioles de la potion avant de sortir de l'ignoble cagibi froid et humide.

« Pourquoi deux ? Questiona Ron, nous devrons en prendre une chacun avec Hermione ?

\- Non, c'est pour moi, répondit timidement Harry.

\- Pour toi ? Bah voyons ! Souffla le rouquin avant de se mettre à marcher.

Ils revinrent près de la grande salle avant de se séparer.

« Je vais retrouver Drago, informa le brun, je le trouvais un peu bizzare tout à l'heure, il faut que je lui demande comment s'est passée la confrontation avec ses amis. ».

Sans un mot de plus, il adressa un dernier regard à son ami, lui donna sa fiole et fit demi-tour pour partir à la recherche de son petit-ami. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet, et prononça le mot de passe. Il entra, et appela, mais personne ne répondit. Pas une note, rien ne pouvant lui indiquer où Drago se trouvait. Il descendit donc dans les donjons, pensant que peut-être le blondinet s'entraînait dans la salle de potions, mais il n'y vit personne. Inquiet, il parcourut tout Poudlard en long et en large, ne trouvant aucune trace de sa moitié. En fin de course, il intercepta Blaise qui passait par là et ne réfléchit pas avant de le questionner.

« Bonjour Zabini, aurais-tu vu Drago ? Je le cherche.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? ».

Harry resta sous le choc de la réponse du serpentard en le regardant s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux ronds, il fini la conversation dans sa tête.

« Peut-être parce que tu es son ami ! Maudit serpentard. ».

Il ne lui restait plus énormément de temps avant que l'horloge sonne seize heures, et il avait passé son après-midi à chercher Drago qui avait disparu de la circulation. Il fit une ultime tentative dans le parc, et aperçu au loin une tête blonde, allongée dans l'herbe humide, totalement immobile. Il couru jusqu'à elle, craignant pour son aimé. Lorsqu'il arriva à lui, Drago ne tourna pas le regard, fixé sur un point imaginaire dans le ciel gris de novembre.

« Drago ? Appela-t-il.

\- Hum ? Fit le blond.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout cet après-midi, tu aurai pu me laisser un mot pour me dire où tu étais, je m'inquiétais !

\- Pour si peu ? Cracha le serpentard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?! S'énerva le brun.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Lâcha innocemment Drago.

\- Ce que je veux dire ?! Hurla Harry, je veux dire que tu pars presque en courant de la grande salle sans même m'adresser un regard, puis tu disparais toute la journée sans donner signe de vie, et quand enfin je te retrouve alors que j'ai parcouru tout Poudlard à ta recherche, tu ne me regardes même pas et tu me réponds froidement comme si j'étais le dernier des imbéciles !

\- Il faut te calmer Potter, répondit-il simplement. ».

La rage s'empara de Harry, ses poings se serrèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il hurla intérieurement que Drago n'était qu'un abruti, mais il n'eut pas la force de le crier vraiment. Il était peut-être aussi énervé que déçu. Alors, une mine dépitée, il tourna les talons et parti sans un mot.

« Où vas-tu Harry ? Tenta Drago, conscient de sa maladresse, et regrettant déjà.

\- Parce que maintenant tu t'y intéresse ?! Fociféra le brun. »

Puis il continua son chemin vers le château en ignorant les multiples interpellations de son compagnon. Blessé, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il était pourtant innocent, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais visiblement sa vipère ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Il aurait voulu oublier cette scène sur le champs, mais elle lui restait en tête comme une vieille rengaine qu'on ne peux pas oublier. Il essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue, renifla doucement tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune pour y retrouver ses amis, histoire de se changer les idées. Mais, à son grand désespoir, la salle était complètement vide. Il s'assit donc sur un canapé, et, épuisé par toutes ses émotions, tomba dans un sommeil profond.

De son côté, Ron avait surpris Hermione en la retrouvant en salle d'étude avant de la tirer par la main jusque dans une salle de classe déserte au cinquième étage. Ils étaient entrés, puis il avait refermé la porte en la verrouillant et en ajoutant un sortilège d'assourdissement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Ronald ? S'indigna la jeune gryffondor. ».

Sans lui donner l'occasion de finir, Ron la leva du sol avant de l'asseoir sur un bureau et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

« Oh, je vois, fit Hermione, monsieur est d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui.

\- Tous les jours, avec une femme comme toi, répondit-il en rougissant terriblement. ».

La jolie brune lui rendit son baiser en l'approfondissant toujours plus, arrachant des frissons au rouquin déjà tremblant. Sans l'avertir, elle plongea une main dans son caleçon pour sentir l'érection du jeune homme entre ses doigts. Il eut un hoquet de surprise qui fit vite place à des gémissement de plus en plus bruyants à mesure que la gryffondor accélérait le mouvement de sa main le long de sa verge.

En un tour de main, Hermione fit disparaître leurs vêtements d'un sortilège et ils vinrent se poser sur une table adjacente. Ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre, se frottant affectueusement comme deux chatons, Ron mordillant le coup de sa partenaire. Il fit descendre sa bouche le long du corps de la brune qui s'allongeait progressivement sous les baisers de son amour. Il s'attarda sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui gémissait doucement, la tête relâchée en arrière, le front déjà humide. Il descendit ensuite de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'entre-jambe de sa petite-amie qu'il embrassa amoureusement, la faisait frémir. Il lécha avec concentration et abondamment son intimité avant de se relever. Il se plaça à l'entrée du tunnel de plaisir de Hermione et la pénétra doucement, la faisant gigoter comme un cognard. Il commença des vas et viens profonds et rapide, se mouvant avec faciliter à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, balbutiant son nom dans des vagues de désir fréquentes. La brune enroula ses jambe autour de la taille de Ron pour le pousser violemment à l'intérieur dans un ultime moment de jouissance. Il vint en elle, s'écroulant sur le corps chaud et transpirant de sa moitié, haletant et trempé. Leurs ébats étaient toujours plus sensuels et délirants de plaisir à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'expérience, alors qu'est-ce que cela serait avec l'Eros Dyonisias.

« Merci mon amour, murmura Ron à l'oreille de la femme de sa vie.

\- J'adore quand tu me remercie après l'amour, s'amusa Hermione, tu es vraiment à croquer.

\- Et toi alors ! S'écria-t-il.

\- C'est de mieux en mieux, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser... confia la brune.

\- Penses-tu que je le puisse ? Plaisanta Ron.

\- Impossible, répondit-elle, se mettant à rire de toutes ses forces. ».

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, tout à fait à l'aise l'un contre l'autre, puis il se rhabillèrent de façon lasse, quelque peu fatigué par leur petit moment câlin.

« Tu sais où est Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il est parti chercher Malfoy tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il n'ont pas fait quelque chose de différent de ce que nous avons fait, rit Ron.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, et il s'appelle Drago ! Gronda la brune. ».

Le rouquin leva les mains en l'air en signe d'excuses et prit Hermione dans ses bras tout en avançant vers leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un unique individu affalé sur un des divans, à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce. Ils reconnurent leur ami, endormi comme si il était resté éveillé durant des mois et qu'il venait enfin de s'endormir. Ils s'approchèrent à pas de loup et s'installèrent près de lui. La brune lui caressa la bras gentiment pour le faire émerger. Il ouvrit derechef les yeux au contact de la jeune fille, dans un sursaut de stress ultime.

« DRAGO ! Hurla le pauvre petit brun.

\- Et non, perdu, fit Hermione d'une voix douce, tu t'attendais à le voir ici ?

\- Non, enfin oui mais... Enfin je l'espérais... répondit-il, désemparé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Grogna le rouquin, penché au-dessus de son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire, tout est allé si vite, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre, se résigna Harry.

\- Vous avez eu une dispute ? S'enquit la brune, caressant de plus belle son épaule.

\- Je crois bien que oui, révéla-t-il, la gorge serré et le cœur noué.

\- Tu n'en es pas sûr ? Plaisanta Ron.

\- Il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter Ronald, cracha sa petite-amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?! S'indigna-t-il.

\- Elle a raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs, se résigna Harry, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter aujourd'hui...

\- Raconte-nous ce qui ne va pas, nous pourrions peut-être te venir en aide ! Le rassura la jeune fille.

\- Je suis sûr que oui, ça ne fait aucun doute, il y aura toujours une solution, ce dont je ne suis pas vraiment sûr en revanche, c'est que j'aie vraiment envie d'en trouver une moi-même, ou encore de vous charger les bras avec cette histoire, avoua-t-il. ».

Le couple dévisageait Harry, ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était passé. Il leur expliqua donc sa journée, la recherche de Drago, puis leur « discussion », mais il ne pu leur expliquer la réaction excessive et injuste du blond qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer lui-même, ça aurait été très difficile à expliquer à une tierce personne. Ses amis l'avaient écouté attentivement, sans plus comprendre que lui. Ils étaient plus que choqués de la réaction de Drago qui pourtant avait l'air si niais et amouraché de leur ami ces derniers temps. Encore un mystère que les Gryffondors allaient devoir résoudre. Ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier sans aucun doute. Ron et Hermione était décontenancés devant l'état de décrépitude intérieur dans lequel se trouvait Harry. Il était décomposé, morne, les yeux dans le vague, le visage totalement crispé et tendu, comme le reste de son corps. Il secouait nerveusement ses jambes et ébouriffait frénétiquement ses cheveux. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les solutions que ses amis cherchaient à lui apporter. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Drago. Pas à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de la personne de ce grand blond charismatique à l'allure aristocratique et au charme envoûtant, seulement lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de leur couple maintenant qu'ils venaient de vivre leur première grosse dispute. Bien sûr, les couples survivaient en général à cette fameuse première dispute, mais étrangement tout prenait des proportions phénoménales avec le serpentard. La moindre altercation se transformait en drame national.

Il reprit ses esprits, ses amis étaient toujours près de lui, se creusant la tête afin de trouver quoi faire dans ces conditions. Il les toisa avec douceur et affection, son regard trahissait toute l'admiration et l'amour qu'il avait pour eux.

« Je suis tellement désolé de vous causer autant de soucis... Sans moi votre vie serait plus tranquille, s'excusa Harry.

\- Mais tu veux rire ?! S'insurgea le rouquin.

\- Elle serait également plus monotone, moins passionnante et surtout vide, Harry, jura Hermione.

\- Mais vous ne seriez pas mis en danger à chaque instant par mes moindres faits et gestes ! Se justifia le brun.

\- Que serait la vie sans un peu de rebondissements et d'angoisse ? Interrogea Ron, tu nous as plus apporté que n'importe qui sur cette terre, nous sommes une équipe, trois jeunes garnements indissociables, inséparables et surtout inimitables !

\- Et en tant que meilleurs amis de l'univers, nous te conseillons d'aller retrouver Drago dans sa chambre et de percer l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute avec lui, lui demander ce qu'il te reproche et pour quelle raison il t'a parlé de cette façon, demande lui des comptes, c'est ton droit, surtout si c'est à toi qu'il a fait du tort, vous êtes ensemble, quand-même, rebelle-toi, Harry James Potter ! S'exclama Hermione avec une conviction profonde, afin de transmettre à son ami sa détermination.

\- Oui, tu as raison, il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher dessus de cette façon, à plus forte raison si je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, s'enhardit-t-il, j'y vais ! Merci encore, vous être plus que géniaux ! ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci à Mimi-sterek pour ses reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Explication**

* * *

Harry venait d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, et il rassemblait ses dernières forces et convictions, envisageant le pire scénario, à savoir une confrontation avec un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, c'est-à-dire un Malfoy buté, toujours autant à cran et incapable d'écouter ce qu'on a à lui dire. Le gryffondor redoutait ce moment, mais il savait qu'il devait passer par là pour que leur relation évolue. Il formula le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva son petit-ami allongé sur son lit, face dirigée vers le plafond, droit comme un i, pensif. En l'entendant, le blond releva la tête.

« Harry, murmura-t-il.

\- Et non, moi c'est Merlin, enchanté, ricana le brun tout en gardant à l'esprit le but de sa visite.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir, avoua Drago.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu, il faut bien que nous ayons une discussion à propos d'aujourd'hui, tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire et accepter de me faire parler sur ce ton sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À vrai dire, commença le blond, je pensais que tu attendrais que je fasse le premier pas, puisque je suis l responsable de cette altercation, et puis je me disais qu'un gryffondor avait au moins autant de fierté qu'un serpentard, la prestance en moins, et que par conséquent tu ne reviendrais pas avant longtemps...

\- Visiblement tu te trompais, Malfoy, trancha le brun, même si je suis un gryffondor, je réfléchis, et j'ai de très bons amis qui savent me conseiller, aux aussi à gryffondor, un comble n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est sans importance, l'important est que sans discuter nous n'arriveront à rien, et même si je suis extrêmement déçu de ton attitude de cet après-midi, j'aimerais avoir des explications, et surtout j'aimerais que notre situation avance, et cette dispute est un très bon moyen de développer la communication entre nous afin que notre relation évolue elle aussi. ».

Le blondinet s'était crispé à l'annonce de son nom de famille dans la bouche de l'être aimé. Il savait que Harry lui en voulait et qu'il ne se relâcherait pas si facilement, qu'il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner, et à vrai dire, il s'en voulait aussi beaucoup. L'instinct primitif avait repris le dessus en raison des attaques subies le matin même, et il avait pris pour cible la mauvaise personne pour passer ses nerfs, il n'avait pas su se contrôler et avait fait preuve d'une maladresse extrême qui le brûlait, à présent, de l'intérieur. Il déglutit difficilement quand le brun eut terminé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire afin de paraître le moins idiot possible, bien qu'il y serait contraint, ayant été le pire des imbéciles. Mais il devait également expliquer à son compagnon la raison de cette rage et de cet agacement, de cette isolation durant la journée, et de l'animosité dont il avait fait preuve. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Harry garderait moins de rancœurs à son égard en comprenant ce que Drago avait vécu le matin à sa table. Le blond s'était assis sur le bord de son lit et Harry s'était placé devant lui, ne daignant pas s'asseoir pour le moment. Il regardait ses chaussures, rassemblant ses mots les plus doux et les plus calmes, puis leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa moitié. Même si il y voyait de la déception, il sentait au fond de ses prunelles que le garçon ne mettrait pas en danger leur relation pour ça. Il reprit alors la confiance inébranlable qu'il avait néanmoins perdue quelques instant, et ouvrit la bouche.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, et je ne m'en cherche absolument pas. Le fait est que je m'en suis pris à la mauvaise personne alors que j'étais rongé par la colère et l'amertume, j'aurais préféré que ça tombe sur n'importe qui d'autre que toi, même l'un de mes parents, malheureusement tu es venu, avec d'honorables intentions, et je t'ai insulté rien que par l'intonation de ma voix, et rien n'excuse mon comportement. Tu n'étais pas au courant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de te prévenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin à la table des Serpentards une fois que j'étais assis et que les questions fusaient à propos de nous. Si tu savais ce que j'y ai entendu, de la part de tous, même de mes amis proches, ils m'ont tous assuré que tu n'étais pas pour moi, que j'étais une honte pour la maison, que je déshonorais ma lignée, que je salissais notre réputation, tant de choses... Et Blaise, de qui je m'attendais à recevoir un minimum de soutien, nous a injurié tous les deux, nous traitant comme des moins que rien, et je n'ai pas pu l'accepter, pour deux raisons. La première étant que personne n'est en mesure de juger mes actes, je vais fêter mes dix-huit ans, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me chaperonner, et la deuxième étant que PERSONNE n'a le droit de t'insulter sans même te connaître. Tes amis m'ont plus ou moins accepté, mais au moins ils ne cassent pas du sucre dans mon dos, mes « amis », eux, ne prennent même pas le temps de savoir qui tu es, il ne s'intéressent donc pas plus que ça à moi puisqu'en ce moment tu es la plus grosse partie de ma vie, et par dessus le marché ils jugent à la tête du client, et ça c'est inacceptable. Blaise m'a même dit que je n'étais différent de personne et que je devais cesser de me convaincre du contraire. J'étais désemparé et furieux à la fois, je ne voulais plus avoir personne autour de moi pour éviter les accidents, voilà pourquoi je me suis isolé, malheureusement, dans ma haine, j'en ai oublié de t'avertir que nous parlerions plus tard, et tu connais la suite de l'histoire. ».

Drago continua, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas fini, s'étant arrêté pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je te présente mes plus sincères excuses, mon amour, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, et je crois savoir que tu m'en veux également, ce qui est tout à fait normal, j'espère juste que ma bêtise te fera plus sourire que pleurer, et que nous en sortirons plus forts, et surtout je ne m'excuserai jamais assez de t'avoir autant manqué de respect, pardonne-moi Harry. ».

Ce dernier était resté silencieux et attentif, et s'apprêtait maintenant à répondre. Il était attendri par l'expression désolée et coupable de son petit-ami qui avait sincèrement l'air de s'en vouloir, cependant il restait toujours blessé. Mais il comprenait mieux l'attitude de Drago, même si comme il avait dit lui-même cela ne l'excusait pas, il compatissait et participait à la tristesse de sa moitié, puisque par procuration c'était la sienne, et le voir souffrir le faisait souffrir encore plus. Malgré tout, il ne dit pas mot, et, à la place, se jeta au cou de Drago, le faisait chavirer et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux étendus en travers du lit du serpentard, qui serrait Harry si fort que ce dernier craignait de ne plus pouvoir respirer d'ici peu. Il releva la tête et le blond déposa un baiser passionné sur sa bouche tout en continuant de l'étreindre comme si le brun allait s'envoler.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler directement, voyons, soupira-t-il, ça nous aurait peut-être évité tout ce spectacle, même si en fin de compte il n'a pas amené que du mal.

\- Une épreuve surmontée, et donc surmontable ! Conclu Drago, un sourire suffisant.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, chéri, tu n'es pas entièrement pardonné ! S'amusa Harry, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs fois que tu t'excuses profondément en très peu de temps, il faut le prendre en compte !

\- Je ne me suis jamais excusé autant de fois dans ma vie entière que je ne l'ai fait auprès de toi en quelques semaines, et moi non plus je n'y comprend pas grand chose... M'aurais-tu ensorcelé, mauvais garçon ? Plaisanta le serpentard.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, renchérit Harry. Tu aimerais bien...

\- Oh que oui, ajouta le blond. ».

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, prisonniers de leur amour inconditionnel et pourtant incompréhensible.

« Je t'aime, susurra Drago à l'oreille de son amour.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Harry. ».

Le blondinet se sentait beaucoup mieux, dans un sens, puisqu'il voyait bien que son alter ego ne restait pas fâché contre lui. C'était un vrai soulagement de ce côté là puisqu'il ne se serait pas vu passer ne serait-ce que quelques heures de plus en sachant Harry furieux contre lui. Mais une question subsistait, une question qui faisait perdre tous ses moyens au serpentard, une question qui restait sans réponse, une question perturbante. Comment Harry Potter pouvait-il avoir cet effet sur lui ? Comment pouvait-il provoquer en lui un trouble aussi grand, un bonheur aussi puissant, un désir autant assoiffé, et une douleur aussi aiguë parfois. Drago était perplexe face à l'influence que Harry tout entier avait maintenant sur lui, et cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur de ne plus se posséder au bout de quelques mois et d'être trop facilement manipulable, même si il était convaincu que sa moitié ne le trahirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, mais pour une raison inconnue il sentait que la relation qu'il avait avec Harry était la plus sincère et la plus pure au monde, et aussi qu'elle serait éternelle.

Il était déjà tard dans la soirée, et les deux tourtereaux étaient encore et toujours dans la même position, se regardant profondément dans les yeux, jouant à entremêler leurs doigts ensemble, et ils riaient de tout et de rien, discutant légèrement.

« Oh ! S'exclama Harry, il se fait tard... Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher, il commence à se faire tard.

\- En quel honneur ? S'étonna Drago, tu ne daignes donc pas rester avec moi ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je rentre à la salle commune, on risque de ne pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit et j'ai besoin de repos après tout ça, je veux que ni toi ni moi ne rations nos ASPICs, autrement je me sentirais partiellement responsable, plaisanta à moitié le brun.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas te convaincre ? Demanda le serpentard, plein d'espoir. ».

En retour, Harry fit une moue embarrassée en se tortillant. Il avait envie de rester avec lui, comme toujours, et il luttait fort avec lui-même pour se retenir de répondre à son petit-ami par l'affirmatif, car il savait pertinemment que si ils passaient une nuit de plus ensemble, il ne pourrait plus jamais être loin de lui ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il regarda donc le blondinet et secoua la tête en guise de négation, mais tout son corps disait le contraire à l'autre garçon. Qui plus est, les jambes du gryffondor refusaient de lui fournir une quelconque aide pour quitter la pièce, mais il voulait vraiment partir avant de ne plus pouvoir résister aux lèvres et à l'invitation de son homme.

« Reste au moins manger quelque chose, je suis sûr que tu as le ventre vide depuis ce matin, supplia presque le Drago.

\- Hum, alors seulement un morceau, après je m'en vais, essaya de se convaincre le brun.

\- Bien entendu, fit le serpentard, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas à le supplier pour rester après le repas. ».

Drago sorti alors sa baguette, la fit tourner en l'air, et un douzaine de petites assiettes apparurent sur la table basse, devant la cheminée.

« Il me semblait avoir dit « un morceau », rit Harry.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas si loin, fit remarquer le blond avec un rictus suffisant.

\- Tu me gâtes, sourit de toutes ses dents le gryffondor en voyant l'immense diversité de friandises qui pullulait sur la petite table.

\- Les merveilles méritent le meilleur de tout, conclu Drago. ».

À ses mots, le brun se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux brillant d'amour, de tendresse et d'émotion. Il s'approcha de lui, attrapa le blond par les hanches, se colla à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant sa lèvre avant de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle dans un soupir « J'aime que tu me dises ce genre de choses, Malfoy. ». Drago se tendit à ses mots qui se transformèrent en frissons avant de parcourir l'intégralité de sa colonne vertébrale. Merlin, comme Potter lui faisait de l'effet, il peinait à le croire, ou plutôt il avait peur de trop d'abandonner à lui et de ne plus parvenir à se contrôler.

Ils se séparèrent et s'assirent sur le sofa afin de se restaurer. Et plus Harry passait de temps avec Drago, et plus il remplissait son estomac de friandises en tous genres, moins il se voyait quitter cette chambre et son propriétaire au bénéfice de ses cours du lendemain. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'installèrent silencieusement l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et regardaient les bûches brûler dans la cheminée et crépiter joyeusement.

« N'étais-tu pas censé me laisser ? Lança Drago d'un ton satisfait.

\- En effet, répliqua le brun, esquissant un geste pour se relever.

\- Il en est absolument hors de question ! Se fâcha le serpentard en l'attirant à lui avec force.

\- Tu comptes m'emprisonner ici ? Plaisanta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, suggéra Drago. ».

Le gryffondor se mit à rien et afficha un sourire qui traduisait son envie de rester et sa ferme intention, de ce fait, de ne pas bouger. Au bout d'un temps, il se levèrent pour se dévêtir, puis ils se glissèrent sous les draps, s'enlacèrent et tombèrent presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors où ils avaient passé la soirée en compagnie de Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus en débattant au sujet du Quidditch, des magasins de Prés-au-Lard et des fêtes de Noël qui approchaient à grands pas. Neville et Luna avaient l'intention de passer les vacances ensemble chez Xénophilus, le père de Luna, quant à Dean et Seamus, ils rentreraient chez eux et passeraient les fêtes en famille. Comme chaque année, Hermione et Ron allaient rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans la demeure familiale des Black, tout comme Harry le faisait également. Cependant, puisque cette année était un peu différente, ils se demandaient si tout se passerait comme prévu et si le brun leur ferait l'honneur de sa présence. Sommes toutes, ils n'allaient certainement pas retourner chez les Dursley, et il n'allait sûrement pas accompagner Drago au manoir Malfoy, sinon il serait superbement accueilli par Lucius Malfoy, le patriarche, qui le réduirait en cendres instantanément. De plus, il serait à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres dans ce cas, et il ne s'y risquerait pas il était peut-être amoureux, mais il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, du moins pas à ce niveau là. Par ailleurs, il était plus que probable qu'au vu des récents événements au sein de la famille Malfoy, Harry propose à son petit-ami de venir avec eux, ce qui en soit n'était pas une si mauvaise idée si on imaginait que les autres membres de l'Ordre seraient apte à comprendre et accepter la situation, mais ils redoutaient quand-même une éventuelle invitation. La simple peur de l'inconnu.

Ils atteignirent la chambre de la brune, entrèrent, se mirent à l'aise et s'installèrent sur le divan, une tasse de thé à la main, et entamèrent une discussion.

« Ron ? Appela Hermione, penses-tu que Harry aurait l'idée d'inviter Drago pour Noël ?

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua le rouquin, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, j'imagine que c'est à envisager.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne idée, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Ron.

\- Je suis mitigée, à vrai dire... expliqua Hermione, je pensais que Harry et Drago auraient aimé passer les fêtes ensemble, légitimement, cependant il n'y aurait pas milles solutions : soit Harry allait au manoir Malfoy, et là il risquerait d'être abattu par Lucius Malfoy ou bien par Voldemort, et si Drago venait à l'Ordre, il serait susceptible d'être localisé par son père, et cela pourrait menacer l'Ordre tout entier, et Harry bien sûr...

\- Tu n'as pas tort, accorda-t-il, mais que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons décemment pas dire à Harry que Drago ne serait pas le bienvenue, nous n'en avons pas le droit, mais alors nous serions menacés...

C'était la toute première fois que Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était terriblement déstabilisant. Durant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais été à court de solution ou d'idée ingénieuse pour faire face à n'importe quel problème, et alors qu'elle faisait confiance à son esprit, peut-être un peu trop, il l'abandonnait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Harry avait raison à propos de la pression que tous ses amis avaient par rapport à sa sécurité, mais la jeune fille ne lui en voulait nullement, pour elle il était naturel de s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'on aime. En pensant justement à ceux qu'elle aimait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait que se perdre dans ses pensées depuis un long moment alors que celui qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre était là, près d'elle. Elle décida alors de retrouver un semblant de frivolité et leva la tête en direction de Ron.

« Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je suis si préoccupé par la situation actuelle que je pense trop, s'expliqua-t-elle d'un air désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, mon ange, je m'inquiète aussi, peut-être autant que toi, la rassura Ron.

\- Que peut-on faire ? S'enquit la jeune fille, je ne vois aucune alternative pour le moment...

\- La nuit nous portera conseil, mon cœur, allons dormir, et demain les solutions se présenteront d'elles-même, il faut y croire. ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit avec appréhension quant à la journée du lendemain, et finirent par s'endormir main dans la main, front contre front, respirant à l'unisson.

Luna était profondément endormie, rêvant à son « doux prince ténébreux », comme elle aimait appeler Neville pour elle-même, lorsqu'elle fût réveillée par des crachotements provenant de la salle-commune. Elle se redressa, rejeta les couvertures, enfila ses pantoufles, sa robe de chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor et descendu prudemment les escaliers. Elle avait vu juste, les crépitements provenaient des braises de la cheminée. Elle s'avança alors vers l'âtre et contempla les cendres. Au milieu d'elles, le visage de son père se dessinait, imprécis.

« Bonsoir mon canard, murmura Xénophilus.

\- Bonsoir papa, répondit la jeune fille, qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?

\- J'ai d'importantes informations concernant celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

\- Quelles sont-elles ? Fit-elle avec son air absent, comme à son habitude.

\- D'après nos informateurs au Chicaneur, il semblerait que le mage noir prépare un assaut, lui confia son père.

\- Quel genre d'assaut ? Demanda Luna.

\- Un assaut qui devait rester un secret absolu, confia l'homme, un assaut des plus inquiétants à ce qu'on m'a rapporté.

\- Et contre qui serait-il dirigé ? Interrogea la blonde, même étant persuadée de la réponse.

\- Il sera dirigé, précisa son père, contre deux jeunes gens très différents mais néanmoins liés. ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Merci à Mimi-sterek pour ses reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Joyeuses Fêtes**

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le début des vacances de Noël, et le château accueillait ses premiers flocons de neige qui recouvraient les toits et le parc d'une fine couche blanche immaculée. La visite d'hiver au village de Près-au-Lard approchait elle aussi. C'était la journée idéale pour trouver ses cadeaux ou encore pour passer un dernier moment avec ses amis avant de les quitter pour deux longues semaines. Le matin même du jour de la sortie, Drago eut une visite inattendue. Alors qu'il relisait le chapitre trente-six de son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en vue d'un examen prochain, Harry se pomponnait dans la salle de bain du blond, lorsque ce dernier entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il se leva, se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec lassitude. Derrière elle, Blaise. Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds en se glissant hors de la pièce, refermant à moitié la porte d'un geste.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Zabini ? Je croyais n'être qu'un traitre à mon sang et à ma maison, nargua le blond.

\- Drago ? Qui est-ce ? Vociféra Harry de l'autre côté des quartiers du serpentard pour se faire entendre.

\- Ce n'est rien, chéri, je vais régler ça, répondit haut et fort Drago avant de se retourner vers l'autre serpentard, à nous deux, je répète ma question, que fiches-tu devant ma porte, par Merlin ?

\- Je pensais que nous aurions pu avoir une discussion par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au déjeuner l'autre jour, mais tu es manifestement occupé, se résigna Blaise. ».

En guise de réponse, Drago leva un sourcil surplombant un regard sournois et inclina la tête avant de refermer la porte peu courtoisement. À peine avait-il tourné les talons que le serpentard aux yeux noirs tambourinait à nouveau à la porte.

« Par Merlin, Drago ! Hurla le gryffondor, toujours affairé dans la salle de bain, qui est-ce encore ?

\- Toujours le même ! Répondit le blond

\- Et qui est ce « même » ? Demanda Harry.

\- Blaise... fit-il à contre-cœur avant d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau d'un air agacé. ».

Il toisa son ancien ami d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant et violent et qui aurait dû inciter Zabini à déguerpir sur le champs. Il savourait déjà le plaisir de voir un autre serpentard fier et orgueilleux prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il en fût tout autrement. En effet, le stoïcisme dont faisait preuve Blaise amena Drago à se questionner plus avant sur la raison de sa venue. Il maintenait néanmoins le masque indifférent des Malfoy sur son visage et continuait de regarder le brun qui se dressait face à lui, attendant manifestement que le blond entame la conversation. Mais Drago commençait à s'impatienter, las de ce combat muet, et c'est à reculons qu'il ouvrit la bouche en préparant sa voix la plus sarcastique.

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? Je croyais t'avoir implicitement congédié, lança un Drago sûr de lui.

\- Je n'avais pas terminé, reprit Blaise avec détermination, que tu ne sois pas seul n'est pas une excuse pour éviter le sujet, nous devons parler de cet incident.

\- Un INCIDENT ? S'enquit le blond, perdant son sang-froid avant de s'approcher de son vis-à-vis et de fermer la porte derrière lui afin que Harry n'ait pas accès à ce spectacle navrant, tu qualifies ça d'« incident » ? Tu es visiblement très en forme aujourd'hui et surtout complètement suicidaire pour oser venir ici, et surtout pour qualifier votre bêtise navrante d'« incident » !

\- Si tu le permets, Drago, nous pourrions aller dans un endroit plus tranquille afin de régler nos comptes, il n'est pas utile d'étaler notre litige au milieu du corridor alors que des oreilles étrangères s'y intéressent bien qu'elles ne soient pas concernées, répondit le brun en lançant un regard mortel au petit groupe de troisième années qui passait par là et s'était arrêté pour écouter les nouvelles fraîches.

\- C'est sans doute l'idée la plus brillante que tu aies eu jusqu'à maintenant, Blaise, rétorqua le blond, attend-moi ici une minute, tu veux. ».

Drago poussa la porte avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre et d'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la salle de bain qu'il ouvrit en grand, surprenant un Harry torse nu, sensuel, une main essayant en vain de coiffer sa crinière indisciplinée.

« Je dois m'absenter pour quelques minutes, murmura le blond d'un air désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que Zabini peut bien te vouloir après ses remontrances ? Se fâcha le gryffondor, chercherait-il à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je serais ravi de me joindre à votre conversation !

\- Garde ton calme, mon petit lion fougueux, si une telle chose arrivait, je me ferais une joie de le remettre dans le droit chemin, même si j'avoue que te voir rougir de colère serait incroyablement excitant, répondit doucement Drago en s'approchant assez de son petite-ami pour faire glisser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oh... C'est donc de la violence que tu demandes, susurra le brun en lui mordant le lobe assez violemment pour lui arracher un gémissement d'excitation mêlée à de la protestation.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à être ici quand je rentrerai, menaça Drago, autrement je serais obligé d'aller te chercher et ensuite de te punir pour ton affront, Potter. ».

Le serpentard déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui pour aller rejoindre Blaise, ce dont il n'avait pas la moindre envie compte-tenu de l'attitude du serpentard et de cette courte mais alléchante conversation avec le gryffondor.

Il sortit de sa chambre, dépité de laisser derrière lui un Harry aussi appétissant, et ferma soigneusement la porte comme pour marquer une pose dans l'espace jusqu'à son retour où il espérait reprendre exactement là où ils venaient de s'arrêter. Drago fit alors un bref signe de tête à Blaise qui se tenait adossé au mûr pour lui dire de le suivre, et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir jusqu'au cloître. Arrivés dans le petit jardin quasi désert, ils s'assirent sur un banc immaculé.

« Donc, commença Drago, je t'écoute, puisqu'il faut que nous discutions, selon toi.

\- Je viens faire acte de pénitence, se résigna l'autre serpentard.

\- Comme c'est joliment dit, Zabini, ironisa le blond, et pourquoi au juste viens-tu t'amender ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais, répondit-il. Je sais à quel point mes paroles t'ont blessées l'autre jour, mais crois-moi ce n'était pas mon intention, tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas odieux volontairement, et j'imagine que c'est simplement à cause de mes à priori que je n'ai pas accepté ta relation avec Potter, mais je tiens fermement à me faire pardonner, demande-moi ce que tu veux. ».

Blaise avait parlé d'une traite, sans même prendre la peine de respirer, et avait plutôt surpris Drago. En effet ce dernier n'était pas habitué à des conflits au cœur de la maison Serpentard, et encore moins à des excuses. Il prit donc en compte le fait que Blaise ait mis sa fierté de côté.

« Voyons voir... Réfléchit le blond, oui, je pense qu'il est possible que je pardonne ta faute. Premièrement, tu vas venir avec moi à Prés-au-Lard cet après-midi pour choisir le cadeau de Noël de Harry, et deuxièmement, tu iras lui présenter tes excuses en personne pour l'avoir jugé sans même le connaître, et j'exige de la prestance, de la beauté, de l'intelligence dans le discours que tu lui présenteras ! Rien n'est trop beau pour lui.

\- Bien, grommela Zabini, si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferais. Mais pour le cadeau de Potter, comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne le connais pas, comment veux-tu que je t'aide à choisir un cadeau susceptible de lui plaire ?

\- M'as-tu entendu dire que tu m'aiderais à choisir ? S'amusa-t-il.

\- Alors à quoi suis-je censé servir ? Grogna le brun.

\- Tu vas me tenir compagnie, sinon je vais me sentir seul, et je ne peux décemment pas demander à Harry lui-même de m'accompagner, donc ça sera toi, expliqua Drago. ».

Blaise se résigna donc, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au blond. Peu importe, il passerait du temps avec lui, et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Rien que d'avoir passé quelques semaines sans admirer les prunelles argentées de son ami l'avait fait tomber en décrépitude intérieurement, et sa dévotion et son attirance pour le blond avaient été plus fortes que sa propre fierté, il avait du se résoudre à se soumettre à la supériorité de Drago, par rapport à lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas contester.

Drago sortit de sa poche un petit coffret qu'il ouvrit sur le banc pour en sortir une plume, un encrier et un morceau de parchemin qu'il griffonna avant de le plier en forme d'oiseau comme à son habitude et de l'ensorceler pour qu'il parvienne à Harry. Puis il rangea le coffret et se leva pour signifier à Blaise qu'ils partaient pour Prés-au-Lard. Ils attrapèrent une calèche sur le point de prendre la route et se laissèrent conduire jusqu'au village. Drago avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait offrir à son petite-ami pour Noël, et il savait également où le trouver. Lorsque la calèches s'arrêta à l'entrée du village, ils descendirent et le blond entraîna son ami dans le petit dédale de rues enneigées jusqu'à une petite boutique qui semblait plus qu'antique.

« Comptes-tu lui acheter un vieux grimoire intitulé « La Grâce et la Tacte en 10 Leçons » ? Ricana Blaise. ».

Drago pesta contre lui avant d'entrer et de balader son regard d'étagère en étagère à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Il observait, soulevait, fouillait, dépoussiérait, ouvrait depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure, et commençait à s'impatienter autant que son ami qui se tenait accoudé à une fenêtre depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà, regardant les gens passer à travers les carreaux. Et c'est lorsqu'il commençait à perdre totalement espoir que le reflet de quelque chose brilla dans son œil. Ce fut alors comme une révélation.

« Voilà, voilà ce que je cherchais désespérément. ».

Harry était perché sur un petit amoncellement de neige, se repassant la scène dans sa tête. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il attendait patiemment Drago, assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée de ce dernier, un glissement s'était fait entendre, et avant même que le brun ait le temps de tourner la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, un oiseau de papier s'était présenté à lui. Il savait que ça ne pouvait être que son petite-ami et s'était donc empressé de lire le message. Il y était écrit « Harry, je dois faire quelques courses en ville, je rentrerais dans l'après-midi. Attends-moi. Milles baisers. Ton Drago. ». Même si Harry avait été touché de la prévenance dont le serpentard avait fait preuve, il avait très vite fait le rapprochement avec les événements survenus plus tôt le matin même. Un Blaise, une discussion, une « course », tout cela ne sonnait pas totalement désintéressé dans l'esprit du gryffondor. D'autant qu'il avait déjà vu Zabini faire de l'œil à Drago auparavant, ce qui avait eu le don de le mettre dans tous ces états tant ses sentiments et sensations étaient accrus depuis qu'il était avec le blond. Harry n'avait donc pas pu résister à l'envie d'aller espionner le joyeux duo, puisqu'il en était sûr, Drago ne pouvait pas être seul, et il serait forcément avec l'autre serpentard qui était venu les déranger ce matin, mais cette pensées était insoutenable pour le brun et il se devait de tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

Il avait une vue imprenable sur le village, et grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, personne ne remarquerait sa présence. Il inspectait les environs, anxieux de découvrir un Drago accompagné d'un Blaise, s'amusant pendant que lui se faisait un sang d'encre. Plissant les yeux, il détaillait chaque personne sortant de chaque magasin, priant pour ne pas apercevoir son amour. Pas vu, pas pris, si il ne trouvait pas son petit ami dans une position délicate avec son soi-disant ami, il ne pourrait rien lui reprocher puisqu'il n'aurait aucune preuve de ce qu'il suppose. Certes, il était un gryffondor, et il est vrai que les Gryffondors sont réputés pour ne pas vraiment réfléchir avant de faire les choses, mais Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour mettre son couple en péril sans preuve tangible.

« S'il te plaît, Drago, fais-moi mentir, s'il te plaît, se murmura-t-il à lui-même dans un souffle de désespoir. ».

Il aurait préféré rester là tout l'après-midi à perdre son temps en cherchant un Drago qui n'arriverait jamais, mais malheureusement ce dernier pointa le bout de son nez. Harry le regarda sortir de la boutique d'antiquité, radieux, arborant un large sourire satisfait, et bien sûr, accompagné. Blaise le suivait de très près, trop près pour Harry qui descendit de son perchoir et s'avança doucement vers eux pour entendre leur conversation sans se faire remarquer par ses empruntes de pas. Il resta donc à bonne distance, d'autre part pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son rival potentiel, et tendit l'oreille.

« Et voilà, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, sourit Blaise, visiblement heureux de voir son ami heureux lui aussi.

\- Oh que oui ! Se réjouit Drago, ne déchantant pas d'un pouce, c'est PARFAIT !

\- Je suis sûr que tu as fais le bon choix, assura l'autre serpentard. ».

Les oreilles du gryffondor s'étaient presque mises à saigner en entendant ces dernières paroles, et un flot incontrôlable de pensées douloureuses vinrent derechef à son esprit, et bientôt une larme se mit à couler le long de son visage à la vue de son petite-ami entrain d'enlacer un autre homme. Harry sentit son cœur se fendiller de part en part, et la douleur devenait insupportable à mesure que le sourire de Blaise s'agrandissait. Son visage était déformé par la colère, la souffrance et la déception. Il s'enfuit à grandes enjambées sous sa cape en direction de l'école, la tête dans ses mains déjà trempées par ses larmes chaudes. Lorsqu'il arriva au château, haletant et crachant d'épuisement et de douleur, il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher dans un coin avant de s'effondrer au sol.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il était dans son lit, au-dessus de la salle commune des Gryffondors. À ses côtés, Hermione et Ron paraissaient terriblement inquiet. La jeune fille rongeait ses ongles de manière angoissante et le rouquin passait frénétiquement sa main sur sa nuque, faisant les cent pas autour du lit à baldaquin. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leur ami était sorti de son sommeil, ils se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Harry ! Oh Merlin, tu vas bien ?! S'inquiéta la brune, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Oui, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant le bras.

\- Par Merlin Harry, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ? Commença à s'apaiser le rouquin.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas, balbutia le brun, je ne me souviens pas.

\- Le professeur McGonagall t'as trouvé inconscient près d'un placard, elle nous a aussitôt fait appeler et nous t'avons amené ici. Ta cape d'invisibilité t'enveloppait encore à moitié et tu étais trempé de sueur, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je... Je crois que je me souviens, marmonna Harry, une larme glissant le long de sa joue pour aller s'échouer dans le creux de son cou.

\- Enfin Harry, parle-nous ! S'enquit Hermione.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, fit doucement Ron en essayant de rassurer son ami.

Harry dû prendre un long moment afin de se ressaisir avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ses amis, mais rien n'y faisait, dès qu'il prononçait le nom de Drago, son cœur se déchirait un peu plus et ses larmes se remettaient à couler comme si elles ne s'épuiseraient jamais. Résultat, il ne put presque rien raconter de sa tragique mésaventure à ses amis, et c'était mieux comme ça car il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène dont le seul souvenir le faisait atrocement souffrir. Ron et Hermione étaient complètement désemparés face à la situation, leur ami n'était pas en état de leur révéler quoi que ce soit, et aucun témoin extérieur ne s'était manifesté pour expliquer ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de la journée de Harry. Mais lorsque tout espoir semblait perdu, un gros fracas se fit entendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un torrent semblait tout emporter sur son passage, et voilà qu'il montait les escaliers en trombe en direction de la chambre où les trois amis s'étaient raidis sur place, craignant une tornade magique incontrôlable.

« HARRY ! Oh Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?! ».

Un Drago mort d'inquiétude avait fait irruption dans la chambre, détruisant tout derrière lui. Il se précipita au-dessus du brun, ce dernier s'était caché sous ses couvertures, encore choqué de sa journée, et ça ne faisait visiblement que commencer.

« Harry ?! Parle-moi, pour l'amour de Merlin ! ».

Devant un silence de mort, le calme revint au sein de la maison Gryffondor, et l'intrus encore essoufflé failli dégringoler de tout son long, ses jambes ne supportant même plus son corps pourtant élancé. Il fût retenu par un Ron ahurit de tous ces événements qui l'assit sur une chaise et lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Sept ans... Marmonna le rouquin, sept ans que ça dure, mais quand est-ce que cette farce prendra fin ? Finit-il, riant nerveusement. ».

Et Ron n'était pas le seul à être complètement dépassé par la situation. Et il avait raison, cela faisait sept longues années que les vies des trois gryffondors étaient mises sans-dessus-dessous, sept longues années qu'ils vivaient des péripéties plus qu'abracadabrantes, même pour des sorciers, et même après sept longues années, ils arrivaient encore à être surpris par de nouvelles émotions, des émotions que personne à part eux n'aurait pu ressentir tant ils avaient épuisé leur stock intrinsèque, des émotions inventées par leur propre inconscient pour décrire encore une nouvelle situation hors de contrôle. Mais, pour le moment, la seule situation hors de contrôle était la reprise des pleurs frénétiques de Harry.

Drago assistait totalement impuissant à une scène emprunte d'horreur. Harry, son amour, sa vie, son tout, était caché sous ses couvertures et hoquetait entre chacun de ses sanglots. On n'entendait rien dans la pièce, à part la peine et la souffrance de Harry qui se répandaient en même temps que ses larmes et qui transperçaient chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Le brun était en état de choc, impossible à calmer et désespérément malheureux. La présence de Drago dans la même pièce rendait les choses encore plus difficiles et faisait redoubler les pleurs du gryffondor qui n'en avait que faire de passer pour une fillette pleurnicheuse, il n'y pensait même pas. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était le serpentard, planté là avec un Zabini plus que comblé de l'avoir rien que pour lui, et s'enlaçant comme Drago enlaçait Harry, et cette pensée lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il était inconsolable mais en détresse à la fois, mais chacun était désemparé face à sa conduite inhabituelle. Drago continuait de contempler ce spectacle insupportable, cherchant dans chaque parcelle de son esprit la moindre solution à ce désastre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura-t-il, le regard empli de larmes et suppliant auprès de ses nouveaux amis.

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit Hermione, choquée et ralentie, le professeur McGonagall l'a trouvé en sueur et évanoui près de l'entrée, dans un recoin, il avait sa cape, et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé nous n'avons rien pu tirer de lui, il se remettait dans tous ces états dès qu'il disait... étouffa-t-elle.

\- Dès qu'il disait quoi, Hermione ?! Supplia Drago.

\- Dès qu'il disait ton nom. ».

Soudain, le monde de Drago s'effondrait. Comment pouvait-il être à l'origine d'un tel drame dans la vie de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ? Tout s'assombrissait pour lui, et il redevenait dans son esprit le vil enfant qu'il était autrefois, incapable d'inspirer autre chose que de la méfiance, de la peur, et du dégoût, incapable de prodiguer autre chose que de la peine, de la souffrance et de la dévastation. D'un seul coup, il pensait perdre pied en même temps qu'il perdait la seule chose qui importait vraiment à ses yeux. Son regard était vide, ses mains tremblantes, et la seule chose dont il était capable était de se repasser dans les détails tout ce qui avait pu causer du tort à Harry, sans succès.

« Drago ? Appela Hermione. »

Elle réussit à le sortir de sa transe, et il l'a regarda, le visage trempé de sueur et de larmes, la suppliant intérieurement de trouver une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, suffoqua Drago. ».

Hermione le regarda d'un air désolé, une main sur son épaule, l'autre tenant la main de Ron qui avait lui même posé une main sur Harry qui n'était plus qu'un amas de couvertures. Cependant, les pleurs avaient stoppé, et on entendait maintenant la respiration profonde du brun, sans aucun hoquet ni gémissement. Avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, une voix rauque si fit entendre.

« Drago. ».

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls. Plus qu'hésitant, Drago s'avança en direction du lit du gryffondor, s'assit à peine près de lui, et, d'une main tremblante, dégagea les couvertures pour découvrir le visage humide et les yeux rougis de sa moitié.

« Harry... Qu'est-il arrivé ? Bégaya un peu le serpentard.

\- Je t'ai vu... fit simplement Harry.

\- Tu m'as... Vu ? Répéta Drago sans comprendre.

\- Avec Blaise... ajouta le brun.

\- Blaise ? Interrogea le serpentard.

\- À Prés-au-Lard... Renchérit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna le blond, néanmoins soulagé que son amour n'aie pas totalement perdu la raison.

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Répéta le gryffondor, ce que tu as fait... Tu l'as enlacé comme si il était le dernier homme sur terre, tu l'as enlacé et tu as aimé ça, lui surtout, il a aimé ça, tu as passé ta journée avec lui, tu t'es baladé avec lui, tu as ris avec lui, tu as parlé avec lui, et plus encore, tu l'as enlacé comme tu m'enlaçais moi, pendant que je t'attendais. ».

Drago commençait enfin à comprendre de quoi il était accusé, et il comprenait Harry, d'un bout à l'autre de l'histoire, en la décortiquant, il s'aperçut que si l'inverse s'était passé, il serait dans le même état que sa moitié actuellement, et même si il en ignorait les raisons profondes, il en était sûr, sûr que dans la situation inverse tout aurait été identique en tout point. C'est pourquoi il savait aussi comment arranger les choses, car il savait comment les choses se seraient arrangées pour lui dans la situation opposée. Il prit vigoureusement la tête de Harry entre ses mains pour le forcer à plonger son regard entièrement dans le sien. Il le fixa plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait pour rien ni personne auparavant, et articula lentement.

« Ce matin, Blaise est venu s'amender. Cet après-midi nous étions à Prés-au-Lard pour que je puisse acheter ton cadeau de Noël, et je n'ai accordé mon pardon à Blaise que parce qu'il m'a promis qu'il viendrait te présenter des excuses incroyables en personne pour t'avoir insulté directement mais dans ton dos. Notre accolade n'était qu'une manière amicale de se retrouver, ce n'était en rien sentimental, jamais, pour aucune raison, dans aucune situation. TU es le seul être au monde à qui je voue un amour sans limite et tu es à toi tout seul titulaire de tout mon être. Je ne vis que pour être avec toi, le reste n'est que secondaire, broutille, sans aucune espèce d'importance, et si jamais je devais me couper de tout pour passer l'éternité avec toi, si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour être sûr de passer l'éternité avec toi, je plongerait sans hésiter, tant que je peux être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. Je t'aime, Harry James Potter, je t'aime de toute mon âme, et jamais rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça car je le sens au plus profond de moi. M'as-tu entendu? ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plus ! :)**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Merci à Mimi-sterek pour ses reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Bienvenue à la maison**

* * *

La cloche sonnait la fin de la dernière journée de cours avant les vacances de Noël, et tous les élèves se précipitaient hors des salles dans un joyeux capharnaüm pour rejoindre leurs chambres où leurs valises attendaient d'être remplies. Les dernières années s'octroyaient néanmoins un moment de calme sur la pelouse du parc avant de rejoindre leurs cadets pour plier bagages et embarquer dans le Poudlard Express, direction la gare de Londres. Ils trouvaient normal que les premières années soient impatients de revoir leurs familles après quelques mois passés loin de tout et de tous, mais ils analysaient également le changement qui se produisait au fil des années. En effet, d'année en année, en grandissant, ils remarquaient que plus ils passaient de temps dans le château et ses alentours, à se lier d'amitié avec de plus en plus d'autres élèves, plus ils avaient du mal à quitter ce lieu magique, même pour les vacances. C'était ainsi, cette nostalgie propre à tous résonnait à présent dans l'esprit et le cœur du petit groupe de jeunes gens. Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans le parc pour un dernier au revoir avant de se quitter pour deux semaines, et même Drago s'était joint aux Gryffondors, appréciant de plus en plus leur compagnie divertissante et frivole. Sans grande surprise, il était le seul serpentard à vouloir s'intégrer aux Gryffondors qui le lui rendaient bien en l'acceptant avec joie et en discutant avec lui comme si la barrière des maisons n'existait pas entre eux.

« Alors, pour ces vacances, se languit Neville, qu'avez-vous prévu ?

\- Comme d'ordinaire, répondit Seamus, nous allons chez ma tante, en Écosse, et nous y passeront les vacances entières. Ça promet d'être follement excitant, ajouta-t-il, ironiquement.

\- Rien de très palpitant pour moi non plus, renchérit Dean.

\- Nous passerons Noël avec nos familles, à l'Ordre, sourit Hermione, baladant son regard de Ron à Harry pour signifier leur participation aux réjouissances, et toi Neville, Luna et toi avez toujours pour projet de passer les vacances chez Mr. Lovegood ?

\- Oui, toujours, fit Luna de son air habituel, Papa est impatient de connaître plus avant Neville, expliqua-t-elle, regardant amoureusement son petit-ami, visiblement très gêné.

\- Et toi Malfoy... Je veux dire Drago, qu'as-tu prévu ? Il est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas tes habitudes, bafouilla Dean.

\- Oh, hum, je vais sûrement rentrer au Manoir, en espérant y trouver mon père ou ma mère, pour une fois, fit tristement le blond.

\- Comment ça « pour une fois » ?! s'enquit Neville, tu ne passes tout de même pas les fêtes de Noël seul ?

\- Cela arrive beaucoup plus souvent que je ne le voudrais, répondit-il en baissant la tête, un peu honteux de sa révélation.

\- C'est affreux... s'émut Hermione, regrettant ses paroles antérieures au sujet de la présence de Malfoy à l'Ordre pour Noël. ».

« Tu pourrais passer les vacances avec nous ! S'exclama Harry subitement, je ne peux pas te laisser passer ces fêtes seul, plus jamais, tant que je serais là.

\- Merci Harry, esquissa le blond, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, et un Malfoy ne serait pas le bienvenu à la table des Weasley, après tout ce que mon père a pu faire subir au leur au ministère, et à quel point j'ai pu être odieux envers vous, je doute d'être accueilli à bras ouverts, et c'est bien normal...

\- C'est l'année du re-nouveau ! Hermione et moi allons enfin leur annoncer le début de notre histoire, les affaires de Fred et George sont plus au beau fixe que jamais, et Harry a trouvé le bonheur avec un Maloy repentant, ils ne pourront que se réjouir, le rassura Ron, l'invitant du même coup à accepter l'invitation de Harry. ».

Hermione affichait un faible sourire qui traduisait sa tristesse pour le quotidien si morne de Drago, mais aussi son inquiétude face à la situation prochaine. Le blond, quant à lui, était ému, et même si il avait repris Ron au sujet du « Malfoy repentant » qui l'avait un peu froissé mais amusé, il était touché par la sensibilité de ces gens qu'il croyait brutaux et sans la moindre réflexion. Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir pensé du mal d'eux sans les connaître et seulement en les jugeant stupidement comme l'aurait fait un véritable Malfoy.

Harry était ravi de passer les vacances avec son petit-ami, il n'aurait pas à le quitter et pourrait ainsi présenter le nouveau Drago à la famille Weasley. Quant à Ron, il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'annoncer à sa famille toute entière que Hermione et lui s'aimaient, enfin. Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment et c'était imaginé la scène, voyant derrière ses paupières Molly, sa mère, leur sauter dans les bras en pleurant de joie, et son père Arthur lui donner une de ses fameuses poignées de mains accompagnée de ce sourire si particulier qui témoignait de sa fierté et de son bonheur. Ils avançaient tous à présent vers leur wagon, Drago ayant décidé de se dissimuler parmi les Gryffondors à nouveau. En effet, après la tempête ayant submergé le couple quelques jours auparavant, le serpentard avait décidé de passer son temps exclusivement en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, et surtout en compagnie de Harry, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir souffrir ou faire souffrir, même de manière non-intentionnelle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se remémorait leur réconciliation qu'il aurait cru inexistante au moment où elle eut lieu, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour réparer sa faute inconsciente. Harry ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, toutes les émotions étaient passées devant ses yeux embrumés par les pleurs et à présent il se détendait petit à petit. Au début, il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de dégager ses mains des couvertures pour les mêler à celles du blond en guise de réponse, puis après échangé un baiser plus sincère et amoureux que jamais, il lui avait simplement murmuré « Ne me brise pas, je suis devenu incapable de vivre sans toi. ».

Et c'était vrai. Harry était devenu totalement incapable de passer le moindre instant loin de Drago. Ils ne se quittaient plus. Ni pour les cours, ni pour les repas qu'ils partageaient le plus souvent avec les Gryffondors sinon seuls dans les quartiers du serpentard, ni pour les nuits qu'ils passaient entrelacés, emmêlés à l'image des cheveux en bataille du brun. Il ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer la raison pour laquelle la simple vue de Blaise et Drago côte à côte lui avait fait perdre la raison, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais supporter une chose pareille. Rien que cette fois, son cœur avait failli exploser en millions de petits éclats, la prochaine serait la bonne, et ce n'était assurément pas ce que voulait Drago qui n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à Harry qu'il l'aimait à en mourir depuis cette journée. Rien n'était oublié, pour sûr, mais il savait que le blond n'était pas vraiment responsable et il s'en voulait plus à lui-même d'avoir fait naître cette vague de panique qui avait submergé le château tout entier, puisque Drago avait eu vent du malaise du gryffondor par le même groupe de troisième années qui les avait écoutés ce matin là lorsqu'il discutait avec Blaise. Cette mystérieuse et complète dévotion envers le blond commençait à effrayer Harry qui, même en cherchant, n'en trouvait pas l'origine ou l'explication. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réprimer son instinct animal et possessif avec lui, mais il devait se forcer à rester naturel pour ne pas semer le trouble dans son entourage qui ne le reconnaîtrait pas en le voyant agir. Alors il restait sur la retenue, même lorsqu'il était seul avec Drago, pour ne pas l'effrayer lui non plus.

Le train venait tout juste de s'arrêter en gare de Londres, et tous les élèves sortaient rapidement en marée, pressés de revoir leurs familles. Dès que les deux couples eurent mis pied à quai, ils saluèrent Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël et prirent le chemin de la sortie. Une fois hors de la gare, ils s'éloignèrent de la foule et transplanèrent jusqu'au 12, square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre. Les quatres amis entrèrent dans l'immense demeure ternie par le temps et incorrigiblement poussiéreuse malgré l'entretient constant fait par Molly Weasley. Drago restait en arrière, ne voulant pas s'imposer dans un cadre qui n'était pas le sien et où il ne serait sûrement pas le bienvenu. Il était anxieux de voir la réaction de la famille Weasley et de tout leurs amis devant l'apparition incongrue d'un Malfoy. Après tout, son nom n'évoquait que sa lignée de mangemorts, éternels serivteurs de Lord Voldemort, et le blond aurait à prouver sa différence devant une assemblée conséquente et pas des plus facile à convaincre. Cependant, il voulait relever le défi. Il arriverait à se faire accepter d'eux, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour y parvenir, car il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir Harry en ne faisant pas de son mieux, et il voulait encore moins être assimilé à ses ancêtres à qui il ne ressemblait en rien si ce n'est physiquement. Il se concentrait pour faire tomber le plus bas possible son masque de froideur naturel et commençait déjà à réunir ses plus belles formules de politesse pour faire honneur à ceux qui l'accueillaient.

« Maman ! Cria Ron en se jetant dans les bras de Molly.

\- Oh, mon chéri, vous êtes là ! S'écria madame Weasley.

\- Bonjour Molly, joyeux Noël, sourit Hermione en enlaçant sa nouvelle belle-mère.

\- Hermione, ma chérie, comme tu es belle, déclara-t-elle comme à son habitude.

\- Maman, fit le rouquin, exalté, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer...

\- Ronald et moi fillons le parfait amour, termina la jeune fille en passant un bras autour de son petite-ami.

\- Oh, par Merlin ! Arthur ! Nos prières fonctionnent, je te l'avais bien dit ! Mes enfants, je ne saurais être plus fière qu'en cet instant, cette nouvelle me comble de bonheur ! ».

Molly ne tenait plus en place, elle était si survoltée par cette annonce qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué Harry derrière les deux tourtereaux, et encore moins qu'il était lui aussi accompagné. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme, elle s'adressa au brun.

« Allons, Harry, tu ne viens pas m'embrasser ? Dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Bien sûr que si Molly, laissez-moi écarter ce charmant petit couple d'abord. ».

Il s'avança vers la femme qu'il pouvait qualifier de mère adoptive, suivit de près par Drago qui ne voulait pas faire preuve d'impolitesse en ne s'annonçant pas comme il se doit.

« Madame Weasley, je suis très heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance, j'ai tant entendu parler de vous, osa le blond une fois que sa moitié se fut détachée de la mère de famille, en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. ».

Molly eut un moment d'absence face au grand blondinet élancé qui lui faisait face, et qu'elle reconnu sans mal. Un lueur de méfiance traversa son regard tandis que ses lèvres se pinçaient subtilement en guise d'interrogation.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? Répondit-elle simplement en se tournant vers les trois gryffondors ».

Ils se regardèrent un court instant. Ils savaient tous pertinemment que la manœuvre serait difficile, mais pas impossible.

« Tu crois voir un Malfoy maman, amorça Ron.

\- Mais s'en est un seulement en apparence, continua Hermione.

\- Il s'agit de Drago, renchérit Harry, mais son patronyme ne lui convient pas vraiment, ou plus vraiment.

\- Crois-nous, maman, conclu son fils, cet homme n'a rien à voir avec aucun membre de sa famille, pourtant tu sais ma haine pour eux, mais Drago n'a rien en commun avec tous ces mangemorts, et il a su nous prouver sa loyauté et sa dévotion inexistante chez les Malfoy. Je peux te promettre, termina-t-il, qu'il est quelqu'un de confiance, et qu'il est devenu un ami proche depuis quelques mois durant lesquels il n'a jamais failli. ».

La femme avait toujours le regard plissé, scrutant le serpentard des pieds à la tête. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, droit comme un i et terriblement correct, mais ce fut son regard doux et amical qui fit se détendre Molly dès qu'elle l'aperçu.

« Je fais une entière confiance à mes trois enfants, déclara Molly en s'adressant à Drago, yeux dans les yeux, et je les crois quand ils me disent que tu n'es pas celui que tu parais être. À vrai dire, lorsqu'on croise ton regard, pour une femme d'expérience comme moi, on s'aperçoit que ta rigidité et ta froideur ne sont qu'un masque que tu tombes avec ceux que tu aimes et respectes. Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue dans la famille Weasley ! Termina-t-elle en lui ouvrant les bras comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. »

Drago s'y engouffra avec une joie non-dissimulée sous le regard bienveillant des trois amis. Lui qui n'avait guère droit à ce genre de marque d'affection dans sa famille ressenti soudain à nouveau tout le manque dont il avait souffert étant enfant et qu'il voulait et pouvait à présent combler au sein d'une famille aimante et chaleureuse. Il ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte de la force qu'il mettait dans son étreinte avec que Molly ne le sorte de son rêve.

« Et bien dîtes-moi, on dirait bien que quelqu'un a cruellement manqué d'attention, remarqua-t-elle grâce à son flaire inégalé de mère, nous allons y remédier, assura-t-elle en enfermant les mains de Drago dans les siennes. ».

Tous savaient que le reste de la famille Weasley aurait la même première réaction, y compris Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin, les plus proches amis des Weasleys. Mais ils furent tous conquis par la sincérité du regard de Drago et de ses paroles. Ils se réjouirent également tous pour les deux couples neufs qui s'ajoutaient à cette grande lignée. L'heure du dîner était arrivée, et ils s'étaient tous attablés pour partager le festin de Nöel : Arthur et Molly Weasley, les chefs de famille, étaient à chaque bout de la table, Fred et George était face à face près d'Arthur, puis suivaient Percy et Ginny, Tonks et Remus, Bill et Fleur, Drago et Harry, et enfin Ron et Hermione. Charlie Weasley n'ayant pas pu se libérer et revenir de Roumanie où il étudiait les dragons, il n'était pas présent, et sa mère déplorait son absence. Il mangèrent goulûment, se délectant de chaque met préparé avec soin par Molly plus tôt dans la journée et riant joyeusement, faisant participer Drago comme si il avait toujours été présent. À la fin du repas, tous se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la grande maison, et Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans un petit salon plutôt accueillant. Ils s'affalèrent bruyamment sur les canapés de velours vert qui faisaient penser à ceux qu'on trouvait dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Et comme toujours, ils entrèrent dans une discussion légère.

« Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier, commença Drago, vous avez tous été si bons avec moi malgré le passé. Vous m'accordez votre confiance, et je vous en suis énormément reconnaissant. Et toi, Ron, continua-t-il, la façon dont tu as convaincu ta mère de m'accepter en tant que Drago m'a touchée au plus profond de mon cœur, jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre une chose pareille sortir de la bouche d'un gryffondor un jour, et encore moins de la tienne. Vous m'avez tous tellement surpris, et vous m'avez appris beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps, comme par exemple à laisser les amalgames et les généralités derrière-moi afin de ne plus juger mon prochain à sa maison, son apparence ou son rang. Vous m'avez donné ce dont je manquais cruellement depuis mon plus jeune âge, et je me sens si proche de vous à présent. Je vous admire, je vous respecte, et je suis fier et honoré de vous considérer comme mes amis. ».

Les trois amis arboraient des regards ébahis devant la déclaration de Drago. Ahuris, mais confortés dans leur décision d'accorder leur confiance au blond. Le serpent avait enfin été charmé, et un soulagement général apaisa la froide demeure jusqu'alors beaucoup trop vide et triste.

« Bienvenue à la maison, annoncèrent-ils en cœur à Drago pour seule réponse. ».

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu ! :)**


End file.
